You Can Never Have Too Much Ale
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: This is a Nouis Story  NiallxLouis . From the band One Direction.This story is fast pace. The story takes place New Years Eve, Niall and Louis are drunk, and have to live with the repercusions of having done what they did. Feelings begin to take form.
1. New Years Eve

**Chapter 1**

"Happy Twentieth, Louis!" A loud cheering erupted.

"It's not my birthday, that was seven days ago," Louis said rolling his eyes.

"We all phoned you, but you didn't answer," Harry said wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulder leaning his head against the other's.

"You're not getting any ale, Harry," Louis said with a smile, leaning down slightly, nibbling on Harry's shoulder.

"That's not fair! Niall, Zayn, and Liam all get to drink," Harry said pouting.

"They bought their own ale, ask them if you want some," Louis said smiling stupidly. Harry moved away from the eldest and went to every other male that had ale with him, of course only to be denied. It didn't matter once they were all sloshed he'd just steal some ale.  
>Harry watched as the other boys slowly became their more drunk selves, and because of this Harry took Louis' ale, because he had the best and slowly became buzzed. He found himself in his boxer-briefs, and he was really thinking it'd be a great idea to pull them off, but thought better of it, he didn't want to get his shaft stuck in something, or someone, that could get mad at him.<p>

Louis was sitting in the corner of the living room, once he became totally shit-faced; he was more to himself, very quiet. It was a very odd sight for such a loud male. He was hugging himself looking at everyone making a fool of themselves. Niall was cracking jokes from left and right, of course making Harry laugh hysterically and making a usually stoic Zayn chuckle. A shit-faced Liam consisted of him spouting out facts and it caused the other three boys to look at him like he was Einstein.

Soon, Harry's brief's had disappeared and Louis had gone through the suit they were staying in to look for a room to crash in. Niall had seen him disappear, and Harry chased him away just to get him to find him and bring him back. The Irishman moved through the many hallways, although he was drunk, so it could just be two. The staggering nineteen year old opened a door and found Louis laying face up on the large bed in the middle of the room.

"Why are you hiding? It's your birthday!" Niall shouted looking around the room seeing the clock, it was almost mid night. Where were the girls that Harry was suppose to get, this thought cause Niall to spin around towards, the door, but stagger backwards onto the bed.

"Because I don't want to be twenty," Louis said with a pouting face.

"Why? You can almost drink legally in America," Niall said with a slurred voice, a stupid smile planted on his face.

"Almost… I don't want to be a grown up though, you guys are all still teenagers, I want to be one," Louis whined leaning against Niall, biting his shoulder softly.

Niall couldn't help, but laugh loudly leaning into Louis, the two falling backwards on the bed Niall lying on top of him. Niall turned his head towards the clock counting down quietly to himself, not noticing Louis sitting up and leaning over him. Once Niall shouted Happy New Year he felt a pair of lips press against his own.

Niall's eyes fluttered closed slowly, moving his lips with the older male, when Louis began to push against the male's lips. While they were kissing a naked Harry Styles, opened the door peaking in, the other two boys on top of Harry looking over his bushy brown hair to look at the scene in front of them. Harry shut the door pressing his ear to the door.

"We need to be quiet, they can't see us, Lou will get mad if he sees us peeking," Harry said in a hushed, slurred voice. The other two nodded pressing their own ears to the door.

Louis pulled away flopping back on the bed. Niall sighed softly, not opening his eyes and continued to lay on Louis' lap, not bothering to put himself in a more comfortable position. His shoes had disappeared a while ago as well as Louis'. Niall began to snore softly, completely passed out on top of Louis.

The other band mates that were listening heard snoring and Liam and Zayn left the door thinking nothing was going to happen. The still naked Harry was still hopeful, he was the drunk flirt, which included him wanting to hear and know all gossip he possibly could.

Niall scooted up so that his head was resting on Louis' chest; the spot on the male's lap was becoming uncomfortable because it had become hard under his head. Louis was awake, completely and totally trashed, but was also becoming horny. Besides being a quiet drunk, he was a horny one, which was probably the cause of being the quiet drunk. His hand went into the Irishman's blonde and brown hair running his fingers through the soft mess on top of Niall's head. The male moaned happily and turned slightly towards Louis.

Louis' other hand moved down Niall's chest slowly, moving under the male's shirt, flicking a nipple. Something he'd done many times sober; Niall arched up into the males' hand, encouraging him more. Louis' hand moved back down Niall's chest causing a groan to escape him. Because Niall wore his jeans lower than Louis thought was appropriate, Louis' hand was able to slip under the male's boxers easier than if Niall had been like Louis and wore his pants where they were suppose to go.

Niall's eyes opened slightly, his blue eyes looking up at Louis innocently, though his thoughts were far from innocent. Louis was encouraged by the male's lustful look and moved his hand further down, grabbing the slightly erect cock softly. His hand pumped the leprechaun's erection, Niall arching off of Louis' body. His head hitting the bed, his body arching over Louis' body, his ass touching the other side, as Louis touched.

Niall let out a shiver as Louis began pumping his erection. Louis slowly sat up, Niall moving back into the male's lap. Louis leaned down, pressing his lips against Niall's, releasing all the noises Niall had been holding in by biting his lip. Their kiss was filled with drunken lust; their tongues began to clash against each other's, feeling the inside of each other's mouths.

Louis slipped out from under Niall hovering over him, his hands leaving their places on Niall's body, tearing off the rest of the male's clothes, and his own clothes easily. Though they were both used to the quick loss of clothing. Louis moved back to Niall, and began placing love bites along the younger male's neck, yet another thing that was a normal occurrence for anyone in the band.

Niall spread his legs once he was free of clothes, Louis' hand traveled down Niall's body and pushed into Niall's untouched hole slowly. Niall arched up into Louis unable to speak of what he wanted, only able to show him through his body. Louis was able to understand though, pushing another finger into Niall, stretching him out more, and pushed a third in loud sounds erupting from Niall, his eyes shut closed tightly.

Harry was still standing by the door, his eyes widening. "Do you think they could be faking all those sounds?" He asked the other two boys that were back at the door listening.

"Of course, they're not that drunk right? Niall's Irish, he can hold his ale," Zayn replied quietly.

"That doesn't mean that Louis can, Louis is shit-faced. Niall must be too 'cause he wouldn't let it happen, would he?" Liam asked Harry like he would know.

"No, he wouldn't unless he was drunk, I think," Harry responded pressing himself closer to the door to hear.

Niall moaned out loudly as he felt Louis entering him, his legs wrapping around the male's waist, wanting to be able to feel the whole length. Niall captured Louis into another heated kiss wanting feel everything he could. Niall moaned out loudly into Louis' mouth arching, reaching his climax. Louis reached his own only seconds after, Niall's hole squeezing his member. Releasing any and all stress they'd gained within the first year of being in the band.

They finished with one final chaste kiss to each other's lips before falling asleep. Niall's legs fell away from Louis' waist, and Louis' hands rested on Niall's hips, his head resting in the crook of Niall's neck. They're staggering breaths soon slowed as they became unconscious.

Louis' arms wrapped around the warm body that was under him, surrounding him. He squeezed gently, placing more love bites along the body's neck. Of course he thought the body under him could possibly be the girlfriend he'd just recently broken up with, or even one of the girls that Harry had brought the previous night. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked down. There were no boobs pressing against his chest.

He heard a low groan, which would not usually come from a woman, and looked up to see one of his best friends. Niall's eyes fluttered open, looking down at Louis with a confused look. "Hey Lou, what's up?" Niall asked quietly. He moved to sit up and released a pleasured moan. He looked back at Louis. "What are we doing naked in a bed together?" Niall asked slowly beginning to panic.

Louis moved to sit up and felt his manhood slip out of the hot hole it had been in all night. Niall let out another moan shivering, looking away from Louis blushing darkly. "That… Is what I'm guessing we did," Louis said quietly, his head pounding.

"There's no way… Nuhuh," Niall said slowly sitting up, wincing, and shook his head.

"You two shagged all right, I heard it all last night, the other two boys don't remember listening though," Harry said quietly, walking in actually wearing pants. Louis jumped out of the bed not bothering to grab something to cover himself with. He looked around for his clothes, grabbing them quickly before fleeing the room. Niall looked after him with a shocked face.

"There's no way, you're shitting me Harry," Niall said, his Irish accent thicker in the morning, in a slightly begging voice.

"No, but I'll get you some pain pills, from what I heard… He just dived in," Harry said with a snigger, leaving the room for Niall to get in at least boxers, which is what he did in an awkward manner. He was going to have to get back at Louis for doing this to him.

"Here, I'll go talk to Louis and see how he's doing," Harry said handing Niall two pills and a glass of water before leaving the room to go into the bathroom Louis was scrubbing his teeth. "Are you okay?" Harry asked rubbing the eldest boy's back.

"Oh yeah, just fucking dandy. Woke up with my penis inside of my best mate, best thing to wake up with," Louis said glaring down at himself.

"Hey, at least it wasn't some one you hated," Harry, said with a shrug, trying to smile as best as he could, considering his best mate was in a bad mood. Louis glared at him and walked passed him going to change his clothes.

"We have to go to rehearsal," Louis muttered changing his clothes quickly, snapping his suspenders on and walked down stairs where Liam and Zayn were, fresh as daisies.

All the boys were piling into the van that was taking them to the studio where they would rehearse, and no doubt have interviews and have photos being taken of them.

Niall sat under the little leprechaun plushy he'd gotten from the boys, jumping slightly when Louis sat next to him, wincing when he landed. Harry just began to crack up knowing what was up; Liam and Zayn just rubbed Niall's head thinking he'd hit his head on the roof of the Van.

"I'll get you back Louis," Niall muttered under his breath, looking out the window.

"Get him back for what?" Zayn asked leaning forward, whispering low enough for Niall and Louis to hear him, or what he was trying to accomplish. The other two band members leaned forward to hear what Niall was talking about.

"There's no way you can prove I did anything," Louis said with his usual perky smirk.

"Oh yeah? I remember it all, and so does Harry. I will get you back… Just you wait. You won't know when it's going to come back at you. It could be in an hour or in forty years from now," Niall said in a low voice an evil glint in his eyes.

"You messed with the wrong leprechaun!" Harry said loudly.

"Louis' a gremlin!" Liam shouted, Zayn just chuckled, shaking his head. Louis rolled his eyes and leaned away from Niall, who was as well, looking out the window as they passed screaming girls, entering the studio parking lot.

They finished their rehearsal and were now getting pictures taken of them, in a different part of the studio, all the while doing an interview with a minor American tween/teen magazine that had flown over to interview them. They were asking them questions about girls and other questions that involved what they liked in girls. Nothing like they were used to, like answering questions about their own life. They also answered questions about the American they'd be touring with in America, not nothing important was said, and they left to get ready for the day long journey through the U.K. and soon to the United States, for their first tour.


	2. Kiss and Make Up

**Chapter 2**

MONTH LATER

Niall and Louis of course were placed next to each other in the airplane because of Harry's strategic planning. Harry had also placed Niall's little leprechaun so he knew that was his spot. Niall was sitting by the window, Louis next to him, and in the middle row sat the other three boys, watching intently.

Niall and Louis' small row had ended only a week ago, after Niall had finally gotten back at him during a concert. He'd successfully made Louis start cracking in the middle of a song, which of course the boys were able to handle brilliantly. Of course Niall wasn't done there, that wasn't humiliating enough. He kissed Louis on stage, while the camera was on him, groping him while doing it, the reason for Louis' laughter. He continued to go and expose Louis a night he hadn't been wearing his suspenders, pulling his trousers and pants down for the world to see.  
>The boys were backstage signing autographs and taking pictures and doing a few interviews. Louis had been known to give love bites to the members of his band. Although since they started touring with Big Time Rush, they all stopped joking with each other in ways like that because they didn't want to make the other boys uncomfortable. Since Niall had broken that little pact, Louis rushed up to him and gave him a love bite while he was taking a photo with the last girl.<p>

"Oi! Louis, I'm taking a picture! And I t'ought you stopped doing that once the other four lads were in the tour?" Niall shouted, the girl next him covering ears and giggling uncontrollably.

"You broke that pact when you showed everyone my penis," Louis said with a snort messing up Niall's head.

"You're angry because I showed everyone your wily? Do you want me to remind you what you did to get that shown?" Niall asked pushing him away slightly, signing the girl's CD quickly, before she ran away. The rest of One Direction came towards the two boys that were starting to have a row, the four other boys from Big Time Rush just stood on the sidelines watching.

"Yes! Yes, I am actually. You ruined the element of surprise for anyone and everyone that was going to see it!" Louis said laughing. Niall was not in a humorous mood at this moment.

"You are a bloody idiot! Next time! Don't get shit-faced so much that you'll shag wit' someone and not remember it!" Niall yelled at Louis slapping the taller man.

"What's shag mean?" Kendel asked a little into the fight.

"It was New Year's Eve, and my birthday party, and you gave me the ale! I also thought I was shagging a woman, one that Haz said he'd provide!" Louis said a smile still on his face rubbing where the Irishman had smacked him.

"Shouldn't we stop Niall before he gets in a stereo-typical Irish brawl?" Harry asked Liam and Zayn quietly.

"You are an arse. A fucking arse, yeah?" Niall said looking up at Louis with a wild smile, his blue eyes wide. He grabbed Louis' face pulling him down to his level. "Get some ale in me, next time, I'll beat the crap out of you," Niall said with his trademark goofy smile. He trotted off going to get a drink of water to cool down.

"I'm scared. I pissed Nialler off, what do I do?" Louis said looking over to all the boys. He didn't even notice the cameras that had been filming the entire exchange.

"Let him cool off and keep him away from the ale, and then talk to him," Zayn said nodding like he knew best.

"Then make up and kiss finally," Harry said rolling his eyes going up to Louis wrapping his arm around the eldest's shoulders. "Lets go back to the bus, we have to get going. Niall will probably be in the separate bedroom playing video games," Harry said musing Louis' hair smiling brightly at him.

"Was he serious about them kissing?" Carlos asked Liam with slight worry. Liam nodded smiling softly patting the man on the shoulder.

"There's an entire side of us that you haven't seen until today," Liam said smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And you've only seen barley a fourth of it," Zayn added as he walked ahead of Liam and BTR.

"Let me go talk to him," Zayn said. When Niall had felt like the odd one out of the group, Zayn was there to tell him he wasn't the only one that felt that way. It had also brought Liam to the rescue and soon Louis, and of course once Louis was involved Harry followed shortly after.

"Hey, that was an intense row you two had. Ever punched someone?" Zayn asked curiously.

"No, but Louis was close," Niall grumbled, shooting some aliens in the Halo game he was playing. "But that damn smile was helping him too much, that's why I slapped him. Trying to wipe it off of the lad's face."

"I haven't either, but I kind of want to hit Hazza because he's the reason for all of Louis' and your rows. He just provokes you two to bring back that night. Babes, don't think anything of either of them. You had your fun with Louis, now, although I don't tend to agree with Haz's methods, you and Louis should kiss and make up," Zayn went on. Although most people hadn't heard a long speech from Zayn unless he was being interviewed, although he still was able to make it short and sweet, Niall was the only one in the band, so far, that heard him talk so much. "You don't mean literally do you? Because the lad tried that and I smacked him," Niall murmured a slight glare placed on his face, pausing the game.

"You regret that don't you, Nialler?" Zayn asked chuckled. Niall just nodded looking away, pursing his lips in a way that everyone had seen in photos many times before. "Then start with that when you guys talk." With that, Zayn left the room leaving Niall alone with his thoughts.

Niall was still playing video games hours after the bus had started moving to go to the next city they were performing at. Louis slipped in the room quietly, with out Niall noticing at all. The boy's face had become very tired looking, dark circles surrounded his eyes, his skin was pale, and his mouth was in the form of a frown.

"I'm sorry that I was being so insensitive after that night. And after today when you showed everyone my wily," Louis whispered. Niall stiffened when he heard the male's voice.

Niall paused the game dropping his head and the controller. "I forgive you, forgave you a while ago," Niall said quietly. "I'm really sorry that I was really mean to you, and that I slapped you, and that I said I'd beat the crap outta you," Niall whispered.

"That's okay, I was being an arse. My ear got talked off by our managers because I started laughing during a song, at our first show, and that my trousers and pants, mysteriously fell off," Louis murmured shooting a smirk to Niall. Niall started laughing bumping his shoulders with Louis'.

"I bet those girls were excited to see your wily," Niall said smiling.

"I don't think their parents liked it very much."

"It's legal for them to stare at it, you are above age," Niall commented grabbing Louis' "breast". Louis didn't do anything to remove the boy's hand.

"I brought some blankets, the boys went to sleep, so I thought you'd just want to sleep in here so that you don't wake them up," Louis said patting the blankets next to him.

"Oh, are you going back out there?" Niall asked curiously, his eyes shutting for a split second before opening again.

"No, wouldn't make sense if I went out and woke them up. Hazza would yell at me anyways if we didn't sleep together after we made up," Louis said quietly musing the Irishman's hair.

"He's a strange lad, but this time, lets not wake up naked again, okay? And next time, when you feel the need to fondle me below my pants, warn me," Niall said chuckling. Louis laughed, standing up grabbing pillows off of the couches and placed them down on the ground for them to lay their heads on.

The boys lay down together, Niall falling asleep right when his head hit the pillow. Louis looked down at the younger male and placed a blanket over them both, falling asleep as well.

"I think you guys left something in the game room," James called out the door, not taking any mind that the boys were sleeping. Harry had finished eating his breakfast before the other boys, Zayn eyeing him wearily, and Liam watching Zayn and Harry to make sure a war didn't start.

"Awe, boo-bear and the leprechaun made up!" Harry said in a baby voice. Soon, the rest of One Direction piled in the room to see what Harry was talking about, and if it was a complete joke.

"Louis, the gremlin's are coming for you," Harry whispered in the eldest male's ear. Said eldest smacked Harry in the face, and reached over for Niall.

"Niall," He grumbled," Leprechaun's are the only known enemy of gremlin's."  
>There was no response from the other.<p>

"Niall!" Louis yelled loudly, his voice cracking moving between different octaves, no one knew he could hit.

"I killed the gremlin! Now go to sleep!" Niall yelled back, causing all the male's gathered in the room to start laughing boisterously. "Jesus Christ! Some one better have Nando's or else I will find a dog and curse all of you," Niall grumbled glaring up at all of the male's surrounding him.

"Why a dog?" Kendal asked curiously looking at the other boys.

"The Irish believe that if you have a dog in your hands you can curse anyone," Liam said like the smarty-pants he was.

"How long are you cursed?" Kendal asked curiously weighing what might and might not be important.

"Depends on the curse," Niall said slowly standing up glaring at all of them, mostly down at Louis.

"Did boo-bear not make up with the leprechaun?" Harry said chuckling.

"Yes, Haz, we did make up," Louis said pouting as he stood up, still wrapping the blanket around him.

"Do you kiss before or after?" Harry and Zayn said at the same time, looking at each other quickly.

"We didn't kiss at all," Niall said rolling his eyes, slowly maneuvering around the seven boys, to leave the game room.

"It's bad luck if you don't kiss after you make up with someone," Zayn said like it was so obvious.

"No it's not, I'd know. I'm Irish," Niall said rolling his bright blue eyes, all signs of being tired gone.

"Yeah it is Niall, really bad luck, it passes down to your children, and those children," Liam said nodding, crossing his arms. All the One Direction boys were trying to keep a straight face as Louis went on to say.

"And your children's children, and those children's children, and those children's children," Louis said. Niall began to count the years on his fingers and stopped when he ran out of fingers.

"That's a long time," Niall whispered.

"Yeah, then you better kiss him!" Harry exclaimed, Zayn smacking his head. Niall pouted slightly weighing whether he wished bad luck on his family, or if he should kiss the male. He stomped over to a very bundled, standing, Louis and pecked his lips quickly and softly. Then walked out of the room going to get breakfast, and maybe find a dog somewhere.

The Big Time Rush boys left to go do some shopping, interviews, food, and more interviews, leaving all the Direction boys alone to fend for themselves.

"So how'd it feel Louis?" Harry asked to a very shocked Louis. The male didn't respond and continued to stare at nothing, holding himself in the large comforter. Harry pushed him out of the game room and set him on the couch by the kitchen where Niall was making food. "I think you broke him Niall," Harry said trying to get his attention.

Niall glanced over at Louis rolling his eyes; he shouted potato, his accent shining through more than ever. Louis' eyes opened wide and he shouted out carrots, and Harry started laughing, on the floor. Niall couldn't contain himself and began to do so as well, clutching the counter so he wouldn't fall on the ground like Harry had.

Liam and Zayn had slowly made their way to the hysterical boys looking at a very calm Louis for an explanation. He just shrugged acting as if he didn't know what was so funny.

"Why do they still think that we're fighting?" Niall asked curiously staring out the airplane widow as it lifted off. Louis shrugged looking out the window as they flew from Connecticut to Virginia.

"We're okay though right? After all the drama and all the rows," Louis said worried, looking down at Niall, his hand grabbing the male's knee.

"Yeah, totally. Unless, you don't feel good with us," Niall said cocking a blonde eyebrow.  
>Louis chuckled and pulled Niall into a hug giving him a noogie. "No, we're awesome! Do you have any carrots?" Louis asked pulling away.<br>Niall rolled his eyes. "Do I have any carrots?" He pulled out his backpack, pulled down the tray and dumped all of his food goodies onto it, handing Louis a couple of bags of carrots, before munching on some Nandos he'd stocked up on in New York.

Only ten minutes later did the stewardess come down the isle with the trolley, Niall getting as much food as he could from her. Although, it only consisted of pretzels and a myriad of nuts. Of course the other band mates, the ones that were awake stole food from him while he went to the bathroom.

"At least you lads were decent enough to leave me the Nandos," Niall grumbled slightly annoyed, sitting down and eating his chicken.

"Harry's walking around naked again," Louis whispered into Niall's ear.

"If he falls and gets his favorite organ hurt, I will laugh," Niall said.


	3. The Rich and the Famous

CHAPTER 3

**One Year Later**

The boys were finished with their final concert in America for the second time since their music career started, and they were officially on vacation. Their last concert was in Denver, they were currently in their hotel, contemplating if they should see their families for the month they had off, or spend a week some where in America, and the rest with their families.

"What if we went to a ski resort?" Niall suggested.

"Why? What would we do there?" Harry asked stupidly, staring down at his phone, not too engrossed in the new conversation. The other four boys just looked at him with an 'are you being serious' look on their faces, until Harry looked and smiled sheepishly.

"To snowboard of course!" Niall finally said laughing, "Since I haven't been able to surf, I might as well snowboard where I can. And you guys can ski! This ski resort just got loads of snow, so the ground will be perfect," Niall explained.

"That sounds fun!" Louis said smiling fondly at Niall.

"I don't know how to ski," Harry said laughing awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I don't know either, so we can learn together," Zayn said patting Harry's hand, forever handsey with everyone he was comfortable with.

"Where is the resort?" Liam asked curiously, moving close to Niall to see what he was looking at.

"From what I can tell, it's on the mountains on the other side of Aspen resort," The Irishman said," It has a weird name, so I don't want to try and pronounce it because I will screw it up."

"So Is it a yes to going boys?" Liam asked the other three.

"Of course, I love skiing," Louis said, moving over to Niall and hugged him for the good idea.

"Sure," Both Harry and Zayn said in unison, and laughed with each other.

"I'll tell management to book the flights and hotels and the other nesessities," Liam said moving into another room to call them.

The plane that was flying One Direction to the small town the resort resided in was smaller than the helicopter that flew them all over the U.K. Zayn, of course, was asleep; Harry who was sitting next to the male, was also asleep. Liam was sitting in the front by himself, happily enjoying the view. Niall on the other hand was practically crawling into Louis' lap he was so scared. He was squeezing Louis' hand till it was just about to fall off. Louis had suggested the hand holding of course, but it did nothing to help Niall's situation. The boy was scared the plane would only wobble a little and start falling to the Earth, killing them instantly. He shook his head, it was like the bad dreams that he had when they first started touring.

Niall hid his face in Louis' shoulder as they slowly decended around the small runway where the plane would land. It was small because it was only for the people that could afford to fly their own plane onto the strip. Louis squeezed Niall's hand trying to help him relax even a tiny bit. Niall glanced up at the eldest member and squeezed back before hiding his face again right when they landed. The Irish'-man released a sigh of relief, Louis doing the same when he felt the blood rushing back to his hand.

Niall looked up, his body slowly relaxing and looked over to Louis giving him a silent thank you and apology for such embarrassing behavior during the half an hour ride from Denver to the small town. Louis' bright blue eyes forgave him and darted down to where their hands were still holding each other, and back up to Niall's. It took the male a few moments to understand before his eyes widened in his realization and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, that was worse than the helicopters," Niall said looking down blushing deeply.

"I didn't say you had to stop holding my hand. I was quite enjoying the feeling of them being intertwined together," Louis commented in his best sophisticated voice.

Liam had just woken the two sleeping boys up and tugged on his beany and jacket, leading the way outside of the tiny aircraft. Niall followed after him hurriedly, wanting to leave the 'plane of death', as he would call it now, tugging on his own parka. The other three boys followed suit, Louis behind Niall, Harry behind Louis, and Zayn behind Harry. All of them waiting for the shuttle to pick them up and take them to their hotel.

"Did you know Justin Bieber came here?" Niall said squishing himself into his jacket, covering most of his face and his hands.

"You would pick this place just because of him," Harry said rubbing the boy's exposed head.

"No! That's not why I picked this place," Niall denied pouting. The boys looked at him with a sarcastic look that said 'really?'. "Well, not the only reason," Niall grumbled, his pouting growing deeper. The boys began to laugh at the shortest antics, Louis hugging him not only because he was cute, but because he looked so cold. There was a loud shot gun sound, all eyes looked towards it, and saw a shuttle.

"The shuttle's here," Liam stated, moving to the small bus quickly. The other boys followed closely behind, Louis and Niall getting into, what Niall might call a death trap, last.

They arrived at their hotel shortly, as they walked inside there was a lot of noise for it being the lobby of a hotel. A lot of females screaming, which they'd heard before. It was strange to think that such a small town could know their band, or that's what they thought.  
>"Who knew small town people knew about us!"Harry said shocked.<p>

"I don't think they're here for us, look," Liam said pointing to a girl in the middle of the large group, her face showing a slight annoyance and discomfort.

"That's Kaiden! She won this year's American Idol!" Niall exclaimed loudly. They all shushed him, not wanting to get her attention because of his obnoxiousness. Liam had left them only seconds ago to get the key to their room. Because of the boys boisterousness, Kaiden had heard, and spotted them. Her eyes widened, finishing her current autograph, she slowly moved through the crowd and made her way towards them.

"Lou... She's coming over... Guys! she's coming over here!" Niall whispered excitedly.

"Hey!" She said looking around," Where's Liam?" Kaiden asked when she didn't spot Liam. The boys, except Niall began to laugh.

"Sorry Nialler, seems like she's only interested in Daddy Direction!" Harry said, smacking Niall's back, chuckling.

"Oh... That's not what I meant for that to sound like. I would have said 'Hey One Direction,' if all of you were here, but you're missing one," Kaiden explained rambling.

"Well now you can, babes is back," Zayn said, wrapping his arms around Liam.

"Hey One Direction," Kaiden said giggling, Niall laughing because he couldn't help it, "It's about time I get to meet all of you! How long have you been in Crested Butte?" Kaiden asked, her eyes wincing every time someone used flash to take a picture.

"About fifteen minutes," Liam stated looking down at the invisible watch on his wrist.

"Wow, is it your first time here?" She asked glancing around the room like she was looking for someone.

"Yeah, and we don't know how to ski," Harry pouted.

"Wait, let me guess... Niall suggested you all should come here because the Beib's came here, right?" Kaiden said with an all knowing smirk. They all laughed when Niall laughed, once the laughing had subdue the pout that had been on Niall's face fifteen minutes ago reappeared. Kaiden reached over and patted Niall's shoulder, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"It's okay, all of us Belieber's have to know these things," She pulled away smiling again, "Since we just met, I'm taking all of you on a date tonight. You all, me, and my friend. I promised her I'd see her once I was able to to, so you all will be my present to her. Meet us at Maxwells, at around seven-ish. Here's my number if you need anything or you just want to hang out. I'll leave you guys to getting settled into the hotel," Kaiden said waving and patting Niall's cheek before rushing off. Trying to get away from the large crowd that had formed.

Niall looked down at the card that Kaiden had handed to him during their exchange. The card had all the information that he could possibly need to contact her. His mouth was fully agape, too excited to be holding this information. Harry slowly pushed Niall's jaw, closing his mouth for him.

"I think that Niall may be in love," Zayn said with a smirk, patting said males head. Niall was too elated to even come up with a comeback. Liam began to lead the way to where their room was, Louis noticed Niall was still not moving, and touched his head, pushing it down and began to steer him in the right direction.

The boys smiled when they were led to a round table in the back of the fancy restaurant. Within the restaurant was a large stuffed cougar and a few deer and elk heads. Kaiden placed her finger against her lips when she saw the boys, sitting next to her was a small woman blind folded.

"Where is my present? Why do I have to be blind folded? Did you forget to wrap it?" The girl asked in a slightly joking, slightly sassy tone.

"They're right here," She said waiting for them to sit, directing them where to plant themselves. She had Harry sit next to the unknown woman, Niall by her own side, Liam in the middle, Louis next to Niall and Zayn next to Harry.

"How many did you get me?" The unknown girl asked.

"About five," Kaiden said laughing.

"Oh my god! Can I see them please!" She begged, literally thinking they'd be unautonomous objects.

"Okay, okay. Boys, this is Nichole, Nichole, you know the boys," Kaiden said with a smug smirk. Looking over to Niall smiling brightly, and laughing.

Nichole was speechless, the first person she saw was Zayn, and looked to his left to see Harry, and slowly began to see the other boys. She began pinching herself and smacking herself before composing herself and waving.

"Damn you Kaiden, for being famous and having connections!" Nichole cursed, punching Kaiden's arm lightly.

"Ow, hey, they came here for vacation, and it's just a miracle that I ran into them," Kaiden said shrugging.

"It's a miracle you were able to come talk to us with you being completely surrounded," Niall said impressed, and feeling slightly uncomfortable by the thought of being completely surrounded.

"She didn't look happy about it," Zayn pointed out, Nichole laughed, and Kaiden looked down slightly blushing.

"It's probably because the kids that want her autograph didn't give a rats ass about her when they went to school with her, and only care about her now that she's famous. And it could also be the fact that she gets super claustrophobic in large crowds," Nichole explained for Kaiden.

"That's kind of like Niall, he starts panicking when there's a big crowd and he's surrounded, and doesn't even have one of us or the body guards protecting him from the rabid fan girls," Louis pointed out, touching Niall's leg.

Nichole waggled her eye brows at Kaiden who glared at her shaking her head dismissively.

"So, any luck with marrying Hefa yet?" Kaiden asked and Nichole huffed.

"No, not yet, but since you're super famous enough to meet One Direction, why don't you meet him for me, and give him as a gift too?" She asked and was about to add on, but before she could say anything embarrassing Kaiden spoke up.

"Hey, look, right next to you... Who is that? OH my gosh! That's Harry Styles! You should pay as much attention to him as possible," Kaiden said.

"He really needs as much attention as possible or else his hair flattens," Niall said, everyone laughing.

Nichole laughed as well, slowly becoming completely engrossed in the creature that was Harry Styles. Nichole, Harry, and Zayn all talked with each other, talking about the most random things. Kaiden, Niall, Liam, and Louis all exchanging stories about their own tours, and silly stories about each other.

Harry and Nichole walked in the back of the large group, Nichole still recovering from a hip surgery. Kaiden and Niall walked in the front of the group, further ahead from the rest. The other three walking in the middle of the two couples.

"Lou, stop glaring at her," Liam repremanded.

"I'm not glaring at her," Louis denied instantly.

"Then stop sulking. If you don't want Niall with her, then just tell him how you feel before it gets too far babes," Zayn said smiling kindly.

"What are you two going on about? Are you trying to have a laugh?" Louis asked glaring at the boys.

"If you won't admit it, then you can't complain when they start daring, boo bear," Liam said matter-of-factly.

"Admit what!" Louis yelled, pouting. Kaiden looked over her shoulder giggling, Niall's shoulders quivering with laughter, not daring to look behind him and see the death glare that was on Louis' face.

"Where's Niall going!" Louis asked Liam staring at Niall's retreating form.

"He's going snowboarding with Kaiden because she does too, and we ski," Liam explained, patting Louis' shoulder softly.

"All of us are suppose to be hanging out with each other, not some girl we met a night ago," Louis grumbled as him and Liam slid onto the lift.

"Lou, I told you, you can't be bitter about Niall being with someone else if you don't tell him you like him before he gets into a relationship. Because if you do once he's in one, that isn't fair to him or the girl he's with. So if you're not going to confess to him soon, just let him be happy, and be happy for him that he's found someone," Liam said in his 'Daddy Direction' tone.

"Why do you have to be more mature than me? I'm older than you." Liam chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably because when you're being immature I have to be mature, but when you're mature, it's always more mature than my own maturity," Liam said trying to confuse Louis, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"So all I have to do is act mature all the time, and I'll be the mature one of the group, I'll be 'Daddy Direction'?" Louis contemplated.

"No, because you're not the smart one, you're just the leader," Liam said, Louis punching his arm and then leaned in to give the male a love bit on his neck. Both of them completely forgetting they were on a ski lift with other people.

Niall and Kaiden were sitting in a restaurant that was placed further back on the mountain. It was on the Paradise warming house hill. They had snowboarded on that part of the mountain a couple times before they both became hungry, and now were sitting in a very secluded part of the restaurant. They sat close together in the booth, like too teenagers in love. Of course, they were both still teenagers, Kaiden, seventeen, and Niall, who was now nineteen.

Of course, Liam and Louis had just skied into the hill and saw the restaurant and had decided it would be nice to stop in for a nice cup of hot chocolate. They were looking around for a place to sit, the hostess allowing them their choice, Liam spotted the couple, Niall and Kaiden, who had decided it would be best if they just started kissing. Liam pointed to a table far away from them, trying to distract Louis, but to no avail, the male saw him before Liam could stop it.

"What the hell!" Louis shouted, scaring the hostess, causing Liam to grab Louis, before he stomped off and ruined anything the two both had.

"Don't do it Lou, it could ruin both of their reputations, and cause a lot of scandal," Liam whispered," And Niall would be so mad at you. Remember last year when you two almost got into a brawl? If you did what you're thinking right now, the row coming out of it, will be worse," Liam whispered, trying to calm the male down.

Louis struggled more, and finally was able to pull away from Liam, calming down, and looking away from the couple. "He should know better, they just met," Louis grumbled.

"But he doesn't, Boo Bear, he hasn't had much experience with relationships, like most of us had. And from what I have heard about Kaiden, neither has she. So Boo Bear, let those pieces fall where they may. If you really care for him Lou, then you'll want the best for him,so just wait for him," Liam said, patting Louis' shoulder's trying to comfort him the best that he could, and calm him down even more.

Louis looked at Liam frowning softly, and nodded giving the couple one last jealous look before he followed Liam to the table he had suggested so that Louis couldn't see them.


	4. Spin the Bottle

Chapter 4

The boys were back in their hotel, not including the two girls they had just met, just the boys. Niall was slouching on the couch staring at his phone, texting quickly when ever it vibrated. Louis had been laying in a pile, on one of the beds in the small room, with Liam, Zayn, and Harry. Who were all trying to stop him from attacking Niall, and, or throwing himself at Niall. Then Harry smirked his cheeky little smirk, a plan formulated.

"What if we played seven minutes in heaven?" Harry asked loudly, making Niall look up with a confused face.

"We don't have any girls, how would we play?" Niall asked frowning softly.

"Well, you tell Kaiden to come over, and I'll text Nichole and have her come, and wah-lah, girls," Harry said sitting up, Zayn slipping off of his shoulder.

"That's only two girls, there's more odds of us… Oh!" Liam said quietly, giving Harry a look of horror and pride. Harry just nodded smirking. Harry and Niall did what Harry suggested, texting both girls  
>Within only minutes the two girls were up in the room smiling brightly and mischievously at each other. They high fived and laughed.<p>

"Okay guys, lets do this!" Nichole said, sitting next to Harry in the circle that was slowly being created. Niall hugged Kaiden, pecking her on the lips and they sat next to each other, wrapped together. Kaiden was sitting next to Nichole, Louis next to Niall, Liam next to Louis, to keep him in line, and Zayn between Liam and Harry.

"Here's a beer bottle, got it from my house, made my step-dad chug it so I could take it," Kaiden said setting it in the middle. "Who wants to go first?"

"Louis does!" Harry volunteered for the boy.

"First we have to set rules!" Liam said grabbing Louis' over excited hand.

"Spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you have to go in the closet together for seven minutes and do whatever," Zayn said shrugging slightly confused.

"You can't just move the bottle to who you want it to be though, it'd make things too obvious and awkward," Nichole said.

"You have to kiss at least once in the closet!" Harry added, "That's the whole point of the game, is to kiss. It's not heaven unless you do, and we will be able to listen for that first kiss, the rest of the time we can't listen."

"How about I keep track of these things? Since I'm the only trust worthy person in this room?" Liam suggested chuckling. Everyone agreed, Harry pouting while he did so.

"Okay! Can I spin now?" Louis said bouncing up and down, thanking Harry for suggesting such a game. Everyone laughed and Liam, released Louis' hand so that he could spin it. He did at once staring at the bottle intensely trying to use his telepathic powers to move it.

The bottle came to a slow and finally stopped, stopping in Kaiden's direction. Niall and Louis' jaw dropped, Harry laughed because the bottle was so close to Niall, and only and inch off, and Kaiden giggled nervously. She stood up, reaching her hand out to help Louis up and lead him to the closet.

Liam stood up slowly and followed after them shutting the door with smile. "Be nice Louis, she's a nice girl," Liam said as he shut the door. He pressed his ear to the door to listen to make sure they would kiss.

Kaiden looked down sighing softly. "Well, I guess… we should," She trailed off.

"Yeah, probably," Louis said softly. His reached his hand up to touch her face softly, placing a thumb where her bottom lip was to guide himself.  
>Kaiden leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against Louis. Liam heard them kissing through the door, and laugh awkwardly afterward, and left the door to give them more privacy.<p>

"Who started the clock?" Liam asked sitting down.

"I did," Niall said frowning, glaring at the door.

"So, are you and Niall dating officially?" Louis asked with distaste.

"Um, I guess, he hasn't said anything," Kaiden said shrugging. "It's really pointless though, dating him. He's going to figure out that he's in love with someone that's not me, and it'll hurt if I fall in love, which I will if I let this continue," Kaiden whispered looking down.

"What? He's in love with someone else?" Louis asked shocked. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you, he doesn't even know," Kaiden said patting Louis' cheek.

"Why? I won't tell! I won't even say anything to Niall," Louis said, begging.

"Because I'd like to be selfish for once. I haven't been able to be that way most of my life," Kaiden said chuckling. "Because If I tell you, I've already lost him."

Thoughts flowed through Louis head, wondering what she meant. He couldn't figure it out, and before he could even ask another question the door flew open, Niall appearing on the other side.

"Niall! Sorry guys, he was getting angsty, I hope he didn't interrupt you," Liam said coming up from behind him.

Kaiden stood up, helping Louis up as well. "No, of course not. Just one peck and then we just talked about little Nialler," Kaiden said pinching the blonde's cheeks. She wrapped her arm around Niall's shoulders, sticking her tongue out at Louis, and it finally clicked in his head. He understood what Kaiden meant, and who Niall was in love with.

Liam grabbed Louis' arm, feeling a sense of dread and anger beginning to flow through him. "Whose turn is it now?" Liam asked sitting back down in the original spots.

"Niall's," Harry and Nichole said in unison, laughing and high fiving.  
>Niall frowned slightly and spun the bottle weakly, the bottle spinning around once, facing him. A burst of laughter erupted when the outcome came out.<p>

"Aw, Niall is following in Bieber's footsteps." "Niall loves arm!" Two different males shouted.

Kaiden patted Niall's arm, indicating for him to spin the bottle. He did so again, harder so that it would spin to someone else besides his self. The bottle slowed again, going in slow motion. He watched as it slowly passed Kaiden, Nichole, Harry, and Zayn. It looked like it was going to stop on Liam, who wouldn't be so bad, but of course, the bottle had other ideas, and stopped on Louis.  
>Kaiden looked down sighing with a laugh. "Oh, fate," She murmured shaking her head.<p>

Louis smiled brightly, jumping up, Niall slowly getting up as well, grumbling under his voice. He followed after Louis, Liam following behind the two, watching them as they sat down in the closet.

"Don't get into a row okay?" Liam said in a stern voice, looking at them both before shutting the door, pressing his ear up against the door.

"Isn't their rules of people going twice in a row?" Niall asked softly.

"Guess not, but really this shouldn't be too hard for you. We've already kissed, and all the way past," Louis said scooting closer.

"Shut up, I don't like it when you bring that up," Niall grumbled.

"The time doesn't start until you kiss boys, better get it over with," Liam said through the door, wincing as he had heard their conversation.  
>Niall groaned and leaned forward, his hands slowly searching for Louis' face. Louis helped him, guiding his hands to where his lips were. Niall continued to lean forward, his lips brushing over his own fingers, and removed them to kiss Louis easier.<p>

Their lips only brushed against each other's. Their hearts pounded faster in unison. Louis pushed closer to Niall, his hands moving to Niall's hips pulling him closer, Niall pushing his lips against Louis', a whimper escaping his lips.

Liam had pulled away only seconds before the noise satisfied that they were finally figuring out their feelings. He sat down and smiled sadly at Kaiden, who reciprocated the look.

Niall pulled away shaking his head. "No… what about?" Niall trailed off when he felt Louis' lips against his own.

"She knows about our feelings for each other, she was just waiting for you to figure it out," Louis whispered against Niall's lips.  
>Louis' hands wrapped around Niall's waist, his hands moving under the younger male's shirt, feeling the smooth skin under his hands. They were at each other's lips again, kissing needily, Niall straddling Louis' waist, his hands tangling in the soft crazy brown hair.<p>

"What feelings?" Niall muttered against the other's lips.  
>Louis pulled away at the comment. "You mean you don't have feelings for me?" Louis asked quietly.<p>

"No, I'm dating Kaiden. I mean… I-I did, but now I'm with someone else," Niall whispered back looking away blushing deeply.

"Niall, if you love me, you should be with me, not some girl you just met," Louis continued whispering, his hands running up and down Niall's sides.

"Well, I love her too, Lou. I'm not just going to dump her because you decided to tell me you have feelings for me," Niall murmured.

"Yes you can, she expects you to," Louis whispered, kissing him again.

"No I can't! If you wanted to date me so bad you should have told me when you started having feelings for me!" Niall whispered at him harshly.

"Hey, Niall, I got to go, you have two minutes to go in there, so don't break the rules. I'll see in you in England in three weeks," Kaiden said through the door leaving the hotel room with Nichole. Niall groaned and pushed himself off of Louis, following after the girl. Louis came out of the closet, his hair more mused than was usual.

"So? What happened?" Harry asked excitedly.

"We did some serious snogging for the first five minutes, and then we started talking," Louis said shrugging going over to the bed he and Niall shared. Liam taking the pull out bed, Harry and Zayn sharing the other bed in the room.

"What'd you lads talk about?" Liam questioned sitting next to the male.

"We talked about our feelings, and he got mad at me for not telling him when it was convenient. When he wasn't dating someone that wasn't me, that knows about our feelings for each other," Louis grumbled.

"So Kaiden knows?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah."

"And does Niall know, she knows?" Liam inquired.

"Yes Daddy, I told him so."

"And Nialler still won't break up with her to be with you?" Harry questioned shocked.

"Yes, Hazza," Louis said bitterly. The other two boys, Harry and Zayn, piled on the bed as well, all three boys hugging Louis in a group hug, on the bed.

Niall had followed after Kaiden, she was leaving to go back to the tour she was in the middle of, the next day, driving everywhere instead of flying. She was staying at the family house, considering she had moved only the year before she became famous, to live in a bigger small town.

That's where he was now, lying in the same bed with his girlfriend, kissing her softly as they slowly fell asleep. Suddenly," We should break up," The girl said quietly.

"What?" Niall whispered.

"We need to break up, before I get hurt," Kaiden whispered, sitting up in the bed, pushing the bangs from her face. Her hand moved down to Niall's face, who was still laying in the bed. "And don't you dare say that I'm hurting you, because you'll be over it once you go back to your band mates," Kaiden continued.

Niall sat up and looked an Kaiden's slightly lit face. "You're serious. Dammit, Kaiden, this... I guess, I should go," Niall said sitting up, grabbing his shirt and jacket from off of the ground, tugging them on.

"I'm sorry, if we're ever in the same town, we should hang out," Kaiden whispered softly looking down. Niall slammed the bedroom door behind him and moved quickly down the stairs and out the door, getting in the rental car and drove back to the hotel.

Louis was barely asleep, unable to sleep with his band mate missing. He hadn't heard anything from him since he went after his girlfriend, and it was four in the morning. He heard a soft knock at the hotel door. He got up, looking around to make sure the other three boys were asleep before going to the door and opening it to see Niall.

"She broke up with me, she didn't want to get hurt," Niall whispered, looking up at Louis.

Louis pulled the boy into a hug, carrying him inside of the hotel room, shutting the door quietly. He continued to hold the boy up in his arms, setting him down on the bed. He pulled the boy's shirt off, and then helped him with his shoes and pants.

"Niall, the other boy's are asleep, you can cry if you need to I'm right here," Louis whispered, crawling on the bed with Niall, covering the boy and him self up with the blankets.

"There's no reason to cry, I didn't love her," Niall whispered as Louis pulled the male into an embrace.

"I'm still sorry that you two aren't together, I know she made you happy," Louis whispered, "I saw some pictures up online today of you two together. You know when we go to interviews in a few days, they're going to ask about it," Louis added.

"I forgot we have those American interviews before we go home," Niall grumbled.

"You should sleep, you've had a weird day," Louis whispered, petting the boy's head.

"You could say that again," Niall whispered, yawning, before snuggling into Louis' chest. Louis was happy to be in this position, being able to sleep with Niall lovingly. Of course, the boy didn't feel remotely the same way as Louis did, but sleeping with Niall was the best rest he could get.

Niall heard a familiar tune being played loudly, in his ear. Once he realized what it was he began singing along, to Louis' dismay.

"Why can't any of you let me sleep! Especially you, you're sleeping on me, and you're helping them," Louis complained flicking Niall's nose. The blonde sat up and glared at Louis who was smirking.

"So, did you really get McDonalds, or are you just copying the original song?" Niall asked curiously.

"No, there is non in this town, but we're leaving in ten minutes, so get dressed!" Liam said moving around the room quickly, putting his guitar back in its case.

Niall got up, knowing Louis would make them late, because Louis wouldn't be Louis if he didn't do so. All the boys were dressed and packed, sitting around, waiting for Louis, who was taking his sweet time getting ready for flying to L.A. for their first interview in America. Finally, the brown haired male snapped on his suspenders and stared at the boys.

"We're going to be late if you lads don't get off of your arses and go," Louis said in a stern voice. Everyone scoffed and got up leaving the room immediately, Louis following Niall, who was the second to last male out of the hotel room.

They drove to the tarmac they had flown onto, a slightly larger plane in place where the smaller one had been. The only problem now was that Niall was refusing to get on the plane.

"Come on, we need to go, Lou already made us later than we should be. Niall, the plane is bigger than before, it can seat three of us next to each other, so if you want, you can sit between Lou and me," Liam said trying to coax Niall out of the shuttle.

The fact that the plane was that big made him feel better, so he slowly slipped out of the shuttle, Liam, slinging and arm around Niall's shoulders to make him feel better. Louis, getting jealous, wrapped an arm around Niall's waist.

They all climbed into the plane, Niall sitting between Liam and Louis, biting down on his lip hard trying to forget his last experience on a tiny plane.

"Did you know small planes are safer than bigger planes? They don't go down as easily as big planes," Liam said quietly, smiling softly as Niall took his hand nervously, not seeing Niall's other hand in Louis'.

"Just close your eyes and it'll be like you're on a normal plane Nialler," Louis whispered in Niall's other ear. Niall nodded slowly trying ignoring the noise of the propellers of the plane. With in seconds the plane was in the air, and it was like nothing happened. He let out a shaky breath, and let go of Louis' hand thanking him and Liam. Cursing him self that he had done something so embarrassing.


	5. Admission

**CHAPTER 5**

Louis sighed softly, when he noticed at the end of their flight into the Denver airport that Niall and Liam were still holding hands. Because of the sight he reached over and tweaked Niall's nipple, smirking at the boy when he heard a gasp and his hand trying to get Louis' hand away.

"What was that for?" Niall grumbled, the hand he had used to push away Louis' was the one that had been holding Liam's.

"You were holding hands with Liam and not with me, so I tweaked you," Louis said shrugging.

"Oh, stop being jealous Lou, we aren't together, unlike some people that I know that should be," Liam scolded, the last part of his sentence a murmur. Louis had defiantly caught it, but Niall hadn't because Louis was playing with his hair, hell bent on messing it up.

"Come on you two, we're at the airport, we have to catch the next plane," Zayn chuckled.  
>Niall looked up and Zayn and then back to Louis who had stopped bothering him. "What did Liam mean by 'unlike some people that I know that should be'?" Niall asked slipping out of his seat to get off of the plane, and shrugged his jacket on since it was below forty degrees. Louis shrugged acting like he didn't know at all, but he did. He pushed Niall down the small walkway, and pushed him down the narrow steps.<p>

"Hey, Lou, stop pushing Nialler, he could fall down!" Liam said from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, babes, he has a trick knee," Zayn said dropping his arm on Niall's shoulder once he was off of the plane. Louis ignored them, and twisted Niall's nipple. The boy flinched and turned his body towards Zayn, who still had his arm wrapped around him. Louis stomped ahead of the pair, and Harry followed after him, Liam walking between the two group of boys.

"Why are you being so mean to Niall? I thought you fancied him," Harry asked putting his hand in Louis' back pocket while Louis placed his hand at the back of Harry's neck, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair.

"Because he knows I fancy him, and he _told me_, that he fancies me, and now look, he's clinging onto you lads and not me," Louis grumbled. Harry looked down at Louis and nodded, it was understandable to know someone likes you back and be frustrated with them that they won't further the relationship.

Harry's hand moved around Louis' waist, while Louis' arm slinked around Harry's neck, pulling at each other so that their heads were touching.

"Are you trying to make him jealous Lou?" Harry asked softly, glancing behind them to see that Zayn still had his arm wrapped Niall's shoulders, and they were talking quietly.

"Maybe," Louis responded quietly, making Harry look back to him.

"I think you're just making him feel worse," Harry replied frowning.

"Are you okay Nialler?" Zayn asked softly, not getting the usual Niall mimicking his movements after he dropped his arm on the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine!" Niall said in his best American accent, this made Zayn laugh.

"Great, great, but seriously, are you and Lou okay?" Zayn pressed.

"Yea-No, we're not. Kaiden broke up with me because of him, she found out his feelings for me, and I'm guessing she figured out mine for him," Niall whispered, ashamed.

"Then why aren't you two together if you both have the same feelings, and you both are free?" Zayn asked curiously.

"Because… I'm… I don't know," Niall muttered shaking his head, staring at the ground. He didn't notice at all when they had entered the airport from outside where their plane landed.

"Nialler, I think you do know," Zayn urged, he didn't like seeing the small Irish boy so sad, it would cause problems between the group if the funny one wasn't so funny.

"I just… I can't right now, Zayn. It's too soon," Niall whispered, slowly pulling away from Zayn, when girls in the airport suddenly crowded the band. Harry and Louis had the most around them; of course, Niall was bunched together with Zayn and Liam, both of them knowing how he got claustrophobic sometimes when this happened.

Finally the air marshal and their body guards stepped in, needing to get the five boys to the plane that would fly them to LAX, which had been chaotic the first time they arrived at the airport to start their tour that had just ended. They were going to do another interview with Ellen, a few local good morning shows, and then fly to New York for the shows there, and spend the rest of their time back at home.

They had to bored the plane immediately, having a quick flight change, and all found their seats on the larger plane. Harry and Zayn sat together, an empty seat next to them, Niall, Louis, and Liam sat behind the two boys, Niall and Louis kicking the other two's seats, Liam occasionally musing the boys' hair as well.

Liam had fallen asleep only moments after the plane had taken off, Harry and Zayn falling asleep after the kicking fight had ended. "So are you and Harry back together now?" Niall asked quietly, looking out the window.

Louis laughed quietly, "No we aren't together, and we never were. Why do you ask?" He asked his hand slipping over to take Niall's.

"Well, you two were all over each other like you used to be, so I just thought…" Niall mumbled shrugging.

"No, he's not my type, and I'm not his. He likes them older, while I like them when they're you," Louis whispered in Niall's ear, just in case Liam wasn't asleep.

Niall jumped when he felt Louis' lips against his ear. "So, I'm your type?" Niall asked quietly, looking at Louis from under his lashes.

"I thought that was obvious when we were kissing in that closet, telling each other we fancied each other," Louis continued to whisper, his face moving to look into Niall's eyes.

"I didn't realize that meant that meant you fancied me since you are being mean to me, and you and Harry are hanging on each other," Niall whispered back, looking down and away.

"Hey, boys, I'm going to the restroom, behave Lou," Liam said suddenly, making both boys jump.

"Why do I have to behave?" Lou yelled at him, his voice cracking.

"Because you'll be mean to me or something, that's why he's not sitting up there with the other boys," Niall whispered, glancing over at Louis.

"I'm never mean to you," Louis denied, Niall just turned his head back towards the window, watching as they flew over the mountains.

"Niall, I really fancy you, please look at me," Louis said taking Niall's face into his hand turning it towards his own. "Why don't you want us to happen?" Louis asked quietly.

"Lou… I just got dumped because of you. I don't want to be in a relationship with you right after I thought I was in a relationship with someone I thought I was going to be with for, maybe, ever," Niall whispered sadly, looking down.

"Nialler… I… I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had it that bad for her," Louis whispered.

"Of course you didn't," Niall whispered, pulling away from Louis looking back out the window. Louis stared at the Irish-man and got up to go to the restroom when Liam came back. Liam sat down next to Niall, taking Louis' seat.

"Is that real reason you don't want to be with him Nialler?" Liam asked softly, kindly.

"That's part of it," Niall whispered looking over his shoulder to Liam.

"What's the other part?" Liam asked placing his hand on Niall's, tangling their fingers together.

"I… There's… I can't talk about it right now, it's… I don't want to worry about hi-_it_ right now," Niall said looking down at their hands.

"Is it about Se-."

"I don't want to talk about _him_ right now," Niall snapped, pulling his hand away from Liam's hand.

"If you're scared he'll find out, he'll love you no matter what," Liam said softly, his hand petting Niall's hair.

"I will not discuss anything surrounding him right now Liam… Later, much later, when we go home. I'll talk to you then," Niall whispered softly, his voice being hoarse.

"Okay, Nialler, it's a date," Liam whispered, ruffling the boy's hair. "In the mean time, give Lou some lovin', he'll take your mind off of messy things like Matt," Liam continued, standing up, and sat in the empty seat with Harry and Zayn, joining them in their long slumber.

Niall blushed at Liam's comment, but he was ready to face Louis with a perkier outlook. He leaned out of his isle looking around for Louis, seeing a girl staring at him, her mouth a gape, phone at the ready. He sat in Louis' seat seeing if he could see her from the seat, just incase Lou and him decided to get busy. He smirked when he couldn't see her, and didn't see any other girls that could possibly be interested in what they could be up to.

Just in case, Niall looked over his chair, to look at the people behind him, all adults, who were all asleep, and looked ahead to look at the three boys. He mused with each of their hair, none of them waking up, surprisingly, he did it again and they stirred. It didn't really matter if they noticed Louis and him getting down to some business because it was obvious they all supported it.

Niall sat back down, going back to his own seat, just in time for Louis to come back and sit in his own seat, looking away from Niall, obviously ashamed that he'd done something to break Niall's heart unintentionally.

"Lou?" Niall asked softly, placing his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Hmm?" He responded turning around to look at Niall, only to meet soft lips. His eyes widened, not expecting such a pleasant attack. One of Niall's hands clung to Louis' stripped shirt, the other tugging at the bottom of his hair. Louis was glad that the armrest was not in their way as he pushed Niall up against the wall of the airplane, his hands wandering down to the boy's hips.

"Vas Happenin' Boys!" Zayn said loudly.

"Yeah, Lou! Get some!" Harry chanted.

"Be gentle Lou, he bruises easily," Liam said a smirk firmly planted on his face.

Louis pulled his face away when the boys began being obnoxious, Niall's face turning completely red. He slid his hands down and softly pushed Louis off of him. Niall frowned when he saw that all three boys held a camera, all having taken a picture.

"We're totally tweeting this," Harry said smirking down at his phone.

"Harry! No! You can't!" Niall said jumping up trying to grab Harry's phone.

"I can't do it now, we're on an airplane," Harry said snorting, sinking down in his seat. The other two boys sat down in their seats, giggling like they were Directioners that had just seen One Direction, although it wasn't far from it.

Niall sat down in his seat blushing darkly, Louis sat next to him, cuddling him gently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, you got me excited when you kissed me," Louis whispered.

"It's fine Lou, if you can be calm, we can kiss more," Niall whispered, looking at the older male from under his lashes. Louis smirked and kissed Niall softly, his arms wrapping around Niall's waist. Niall's hands found their way into Louis' hair, causing the hair to stand up more than it usually did. They jumped when the pilot began to speak.

Niall looked out the window to see LA for the third time, of course it was busy, a change from the mountainous village they had just come from. Louis was still wrapped around Niall, not wanting to let go.

"We can still hold hands Boo Bear," Niall said with a snort when he pulled away from Louis, of course the boy took the opportunity to hold Niall's hand when he couldn't hug him.

"Nialler are you trying to say that you're scared with out actually saying it?" Louis asked smiling. Niall looked over at Louis his eyes wide, and Louis chuckled, squeezing Niall's hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss his hand.

The plane landed thirty minutes later, Niall ending up being hugged by Louis because Niall practically crawled into his lap. "Why every time we get on a plane does there have to be a storm?" Niall whimpered, causing Louis to chuckle.

The boys had to wait for everyone to get off the plane so that their security could watch and keep track of them better, and to laugh at Niall for being scared of the plane shaking.

"It's Liam's fault for saying that bigger planes aren't as safe as small planes," Niall pouted, letting Louis cling to him, even after Niall had pulled away.

"Niall it's more likely for you to dislocate your knee walking than die in a plane crash," Liam said patting the boy's head.

"That's only because I have a sixty percent chance of that," Niall said with a frown.

They all stood up when their security guard came back to tell them it was okay to go. Louis continued to hold Niall's hand, Harry holding Louis', Liam holding Niall's and Zayn's. Of course there were fans waiting for them, and had taken a picture of this beautiful event. The boys had learned to do this in big cities with big crowds in order to keep track of each other and make sure Niall was okay, since they knew that he was easily overwhelmed.

They slid into the shuttle that took them to the studio where they were being interviewed, then back to their hotel, and back to the airport the next day. They flew back to London, to probably go their separate ways for the rest of their vacation time.


	6. Abuse

**This chapter was very difficult for me to write, I do not agree with spousal abuse, and should never happen. This chapter contains physical and verbal abuse, and implications at the very end about rape. I couldn't stand writing this, but it needed to be written for the plot line. **

**CHAPTER 6**

The boys were in their separate flats, with in the same complex, packing for their vacations. Niall was in his flat stressing because the boys had the bright idea of going to Ireland with him. He was pretty sure it was Liam's idea because he was worried about something, which reminded him that he had the male sitting on his couch waiting for him to talk.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Niall asked coming into the living room with his suitcase.

"The reasons you are constantly pushing and pulling Lou. It's obvious you fancy him, so I really am curious as to why you're holding back," Liam said crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers together.

"Liam… Why did you decide for the whole band to come to Ireland with me?" Niall asked changing the subject.

"Because of Sean, which is whom I am most concerned about, and he is also the reason I think you are going on this little rollercoaster with Lou," Liam said standing up to follow Niall into the kitchen. Niall was hoping he could escape into the kitchen to think about his answer, and calm himself down, but of course he couldn't escape 'Daddy Direction'.

"Sean is… One of the main reasons, yes," Niall murmured pulling out a vitamin water to suckle on while they talked.

"Nialler… Are you still… With him?" Liam asked quietly, like there were other people in the flat that could possibly hear their private conversation.

"It's an open relationship for the most part, but the odd thing is, is that he can date outside of us, and I can as long as he never finds out… Or else," Niall murmured, looking down at the ground, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Or else what Nialler? What does he do if he finds out you've been with some one else?" Liam pressed, his tone becoming softer, kinder.

"He usually slaps me, which is understandable since he always tells me who he's hooking up with, but I never tell him, and he has to find out through the press," Niall rambles, trying to cover for Sean.

"Stop. He. Slaps. You?" Liam growls, "Niall that is not okay, he has no right to slap you, for any reason. Especially if you two are in an open relationship, he should already know the consequences."

"Lili, it's fine. It's just a slap to the face, nothing I can't handle," Niall said shrugging, moving out of the kitchen, feeling closed in.

"Now… To answer your previous question," Liam started, following after Niall, "The reason that all of us are going with you to Mullingar is because of Sean. I was suspicious that he was being abusive, so we are going with you to make sure he doesn't touch you in ways that isn't okay," Liam answered.

"And where will you stay? There aren't enough beds in my house to hold all of you guys. My mom has her room, my brother's room is free, and there's my room, and the living room," Niall rambled, slowly becoming overwhelmed.

"If we can't figure out a way to stay in your house, then we'll stay at the closest bed and breakfast, or hotel, okay Nialler?" Liam whispered grabbing Niall's shoulders, squeezing them to calm him down.

"You can't stay in my room. I mean, my bed is big enough for me and one of you guys, and the floor is large enough for the rest… But uh…" Niall looked down a dark flush coming across his face.

"I know, I know, Sean is staying in there with you for most of the time we're there, I understand. I'll figure things out Niall, okay?" Liam said softly, pulling Niall into a hug.

"Okay… What about Lou though? Won't he be angry at me, and start fights with Sean because he doesn't get to sleep in the same room as me?" Niall started, his breathing becoming rapid because of the stress.

"Lou has been able to sleep with out you in the same room before the tour, he can do it after," Liam said with a snort, ruffling the younger boy's head, "And if he tries to start anything with Sean, I'll stop it before anything gets too out of line. You have nothing to worry about, I have got this, and Zayn and Harry are going to do their best to help me with this as well. We have got this situation unlocked."

Niall chuckled softly and hugged Liam quickly before going back to his room to grab his other suitcase and back pack. "I cannot believe you are all coming with me to Ireland," Niall said shaking his head and rolling his eyes, "You are all mad."

"Only mad about you Nialler!" Harry cooed from the entryway, strolling in like he owned the place.

"Oh, Haz, you don't want to make Boo-Bear jealous about our special relationship," Niall said in a completely fake flirtatious tone as Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's waist.

"Get off of my Niallanator before I castrate you Hazza, of course, I say this coming from a place of love," Louis said smirking nonchalantly. Niall was about to contradict Louis' statement, but Harry's reaction just made him start laughing so hard he forgot about what he was suppose to say.

"Now, now Lou, we're going to play nice with Niall, and all the lovers he may have," Liam said, making a joke of their previous conversation. Even though it was inappropriate to bring it up so soon, it brought the relief that Niall needed after it.

"Why have you all flocked to my flat? I thought we were meeting outside at the shuttle," Niall said frowning slightly.

"We thought you should get a hug in your house from all of us. And we're usually in Larry Stylesons house," Zayn said going over Niall hugging him, his arms wrapped around his neck. Louis, of course, hugged Niall from behind, his arms wrapping around the boy's waist, his lips pressed against his neck. The other two boys, just made the hugs tighter, all of them laughing because of the ridiculousness.

All the boys arrived at Mullingar successfully, with out anything going awry on the way to Ireland. They grabbed their bags, greeted their fans and loaded into a shuttle that would take them to Niall's home where they'd be staying for who knows how long. Soon they were walking inside of Niall's house, being greeted by his mother and various family members and friends.

Sean made a point of hugging Niall, longer than anyone else, whispering something into his ear and kissing his cheek before pecking his lips. Harry, Liam, and Zayn had all kept their promise to post the picture of Louis attacking Niall with his mouth. Although it didn't look very realistic, Sean made sure Louis was watching them while he did all of these things to Niall.

He had whispered, "I missed you, I'm so glad you're home, and back with the people you belong with."

"Those people being you and not the lads?" Niall whispered back, his eyebrow slowly moving up.

Sean chuckled, kissing his cheek, "Of course that's what I mean you belong with me. You love me," Sean whispered kissing Niall's lips softly, before finally pulling away to greet the other boys.

Liam moved over to Niall after being polite, and made Niall lead him to his brother's room. Liam wanted to get Niall away from Sean, his family, and their band mates, so that he could talk to him privately. "So, he obviously saw the pictures of you and Lou," Liam whispered.

"Yeah, and he saw some photos of me with Kaiden, most of them of me kissing her," Niall murmured, "I saw picture that someone had taken of Louis seeing us, and he didn't look happy. I should really apologize to him," Niall continued.

"Niall, you shouldn't have to apologize to anyone for anything that you do unless it's hurting them because you're hurting yourself, which you're not," Liam said his arm finding its way around Niall's shoulders.

They made their way into Niall's brother's old room, Liam locking the door behind them, and sat himself on the bed. Niall took his time to look around the room and then sit on the couch that was in the room.

"Niall, I never got to ask you the other reasons why you're holding back with Lou," Liam said softly, not wanting anyone to hear that could be listening to their conversation.

Niall looked down at his hands intertwining them and then pulling them apart, repeating this over and over before speaking. "I'm afraid," Niall whispered.

"What are you afraid of Niall, he loves you, loves you more than anything. He is the one that came to me to talk about Sean, he's the reason we're here right now Niall," Liam said softly.

"You told me that you lads coming was you're idea," Niall said a bit louder.

"Only because Lou didn't want you to know, he didn't want you to be mad at him," Liam said standing up moving over to Niall quickly wanting him to calm down.

Niall avoided Liam's eyes, his face flushed embarrassed. "So, back to the topic. What are you afraid of Nialler?" Liam asked quietly.

"I'm… I'm afraid… I'm afraid of what people with think," Niall murmured, Liam pulling him into a hug.

"Well you should know, that all us lads are behind you and Lou," Liam said kissing Niall's temple.

"I'm not worried about you all," Niall scoffed, "I'm worried about my family, his family, our other friends, our fans, the management, and-"

"Whoa! Niall, you are over thinking everything. I get that you want to make all the people close to you happy, but it shouldn't matter what they think if you're happy," Liam said smiling down at Niall with slightly sad eyes.

"I can't help it! There's so many people that I have to consider when dating someone because of the paparazzi, and our fans," Niall whispered.

"Niall, you need to listen to me, you can't let those people dictate who you can and can't date. You are your own person, and you can't help who you love," Liam said sternly, "Now, that we know why you don't go further with Louis, lets solve one of those problems at a time, okay?" Liam said patting Niall's head.

"Which problem are we going to deal with first?" Niall asked curiously.

"Sean, we have to deal with him first, make sure that Louis doesn't start a fight with him, and Sean doesn't hurt you in any way," Liam announced, feeling proud of himself and his boys.

Niall's eyes widened when Liam got up, went to the door and unlocked it. He through the door open, watching as Zayn, Harry, and Louis all fell to the floor of the bedroom. "You boys really need to stop eavesdropping, it's caused a lot of problems with in this band. You Lou, should understand more so than Harry and Zayn," Liam scolded.

The boys began to laugh, which caused Niall to laugh as well allowing him to become carefree for a few more moments before Sean came in to see why they were so loud. He stepped over the boys that were laying on the ground and sat down next to Niall, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Will you take a walk with me in the park?" Sean whispered in Niall's ear, "We need to talk about us."  
>Niall stared at Sean for a moment before nodding his head slowly a sheepish smile on his face. Sean, moved his arm, to take Niall's hand and pull him up from the couch.<p>

"Where are you going?" Liam and Louis said at the same time.

"I'm going to the park with Sean, I'll see you all in a few. Get settled in here, and my mum will help you all if you all can't fit in here," Niall said as Sean pulled him out the door.

In only minutes they found themselves in the park, Sean's arm around Niall's waist, and Niall's arm around Sean's shoulder. They waved at a few people that they knew from school.

"So what did you want to talk about Sean?" Niall asked nervously, looking down at their feet.

"Well, I want to know what you've been up to since the last time you've been here," Sean said smiling an evil smile.

"Just the tour, we celebrated Louis, Zayn, and Harry's birthday during it, but that's it. Oh, and we went skiing after the tour, but that's it," Niall said dropping his arm shrugging.

"You went skiing? Isn't that dangerous for you? I mean, with your trick knee?" Sean asked cocking his eyebrow up, looking down at Niall's knee.

"I really wasn't thinking about that… I mean, I put on my knee brace and I didn't snowboard that much, so it seemed pretty fine," Niall murmured.

"Who's idea was it for you guys to go to a skiing resort?" Sean asked sternly, angrily.

"Mine of course! I wanted to go somewhere in America we hadn't been, where no one would know us," Niall said glaring at him.

"And what happened when you went to an unknown place? You got pictures taken of you, not any of the other boys, only you. And not only was it you, it was Kaiden also, who has more a of squeaky-clean image than you. And what did you do? You kissed her of course, and there's photos everywhere of you two, and her reputation is ruined because of you," Sean said tisking, "You can't just assume no one is going to know who you are if you go to a skiing resort and hook up with some other singer. This is what happens when you don't think things through, especially if you don't discuss your plans with me."

"What the hell? Sean, I didn't go there to hook up with some chick, especially Kaiden, I went there because I wanted to vacation with the lads, relax with them and not have to work. It was just a group vacation where I ended up dating someone," Niall raised his voice, pulling completely away from Sean.

"And you two aren't dating any more," Sean stated mater-of-factly.

"No, she broke up with me the night before she left to go to start her European tour," Niall growled, crossing his arms trying to get away from a touchy Sean.

"Why did she break up with you, I watched a few interviews and she didn't say why, and moved onto the next topic," Sean asked curiously, a glint of malevolence in his eyes.

"She broke up with me because she could see that I was in love with someone else, and that was getting in the way for my love of her," Niall said quietly, looking away from Sean, dropping his arms in defeat.

"And who is this person you're in love with?" Sean asked smugly.

"Are you really asking this? You already know who I'm in love with, Sean!" Niall raised his voice again glaring at the other boy.  
>Sean gave Niall a smug grin and pulled him into a tight hug. "I knew you'd come back realizing where you belong."<p>

"No… Sean, you know it's not you anymore," Niall said pushing Sean away.

"What do you mean it's not me anymore? Who the bloody hell is it? Niall, just because we're in an open relationship, doesn't mean you can let yourself do that, fall in love with someone that's not me. The whole point of this relationship was so that you could be free during your tours and not have to worry about me," Sean said smacking Niall's face.

Niall gasped out holding his cheek and bit down on his lip, looking away from Sean again trying not to start crying. He had his back to him, trying to pull himself together before he faced Sean again.

"Please don't do this in public, someone might see Sean," Niall whispered, moving closer to the male.

"Don't do what? Hit you? You know you deserve it," Sean said grabbing Niall's bicep pulling him closer so they were face to face. "You are a whore, messing around with three different people, and messing with their feelings," Sean growled spitting in Niall's face before smacking him again.

"Please… Please stop this Sean," Niall whispered, rubbing the spit off of his face.

Sean grabbed Niall's chin pulling him so that they were face to face again. "You are mine, and you seem to be forgetting this. You can't be in love with someone else, no one else would take you, you're disgusting," Sean spat at him.

"You're wrong, they love me back, I'm in love with them and they love me back," Niall whispered, looking down at the ground, avoiding Sean's eyes.

"You're pathetic, who ever told you they love you is only saying that to use you," Sean laughed shaking his head, and pulled Niall into a hug again.

"You are mine, Niall, and I love you for who you are, even if you are disgusting," Sean whispered into Niall's ear, "Just get over whom ever you think you've fallen in love with, and come back to me, okay?" Sean added.

Niall shut his eyes tightly trying not to cry, he realized everything Sean said was true. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind to think that Louis actually might love him, that he was good enough to be loved by someone as great as Louis.

"Can we go home?" Niall whispered, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Of course, by the way, I'm staying the night with you tonight okay?" Sean stated, wrapping his arm around Niall's waist, leading him in the proper direction.

The boys entered the house, only for it to be empty, Sean wouldn't let Niall go look for them, not wanting to let him go off and tell someone about their conversation. He heard laughing outside in Niall's back yard, and slowly began to lead him outside.

"Niall, don't have such a grim look, it makes you look hideous, put on a smile. We don't people to questions about why you look so bad, now do we?" Sean said with fake remorseful smile.

They entered the backyard, Niall pulling himself away from Sean, and sat down by Liam, Sean following closely behind him, until Zayn sat on Niall's other side, making the boy the center of attention. Sean instead moved to go talk to the family.

"So what did you and Sean talk about on your walk?" Zayn asked softly smiling happily, trying not to make anyone suspect anything.

"Nothing really, just talked about the tour," Niall murmured, rubbing the cheek that had been smacked one to many times.

"Anything else?" Liam asked frowning slightly, seeing the placement of Niall's hand.

"No… Well, we talked about my relationships, and the reason Kaiden broke up with me, that's it," Niall said shrugging dropping his hand to his hurt bicep.

"And what'd you tell him when he asked you what happened?" Liam pressed, knowing that something was off with Niall. Him and Zayn exchanged a look.

"The reason that we broke up… Can we really not talk about this please? I don't want to keep talking about her, okay? Everyone keeps bringing her up, and I just… I can't," Niall whispered, looking down squeezing his eyes.

"Niall, can we… We are going to go talk somewhere else, private, right now, okay?" Liam whispered, placing his hand on his back. Zayn took Niall's arm softly lifting him up and led him back into the house, and into Niall's brother's room. Zayn locked the door behind them, and they all sat on the couch, Niall sitting between them.

"So, what did he do to you?" Liam asked accusingly.

"Why do you just jump to the conclusion that Sean hurt me?" Niall grumbled, glaring at Liam.

"One of your cheeks is bright red, and your arm, you winced when Zayn grabbed it, and he was touching you gently. So, what happened?" Liam asked placing his hand on the back of Niall's neck.

Niall sighed biting down on his lip, letting out a huff before he told both boys what had happened during their time at the park. Zayn stood up, his hands fisted, chest puffed out and was heading towards the door before Liam told him to stop. Liam was as angry as Zayn, but had to hold it in for Niall, he didn't want to cause Niall more distress than he was already in.

"Everything he said, Niall, is not true. You are beautiful, you are never disgusting or hideous, and we all love you, Louis more so," Liam said, placing his hands gently on Niall's face making the male look him in the eye.

"It is, he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," Niall murmured.

"Niall! He's only saying those things to get to your head, to keep you around. He's an abuser, that's what they do, play mind games with you," Zayn said, his voice raised, turning around on his heel to stare at Niall with shock.

"And how would you know! You aren't around him! When he says those things he's saying them to look out for me, so that I don't get hurt. Sean is always right," Niall said raising his voice and pulling away from Liam and moving to give himself space away from Zayn and Liam.  
>The boys glanced at each other shaking their heads, looking back to Niall. Liam stood up and wrapped his arm around Niall's shoulders, Zayn, wrapping an arm around his waist, and created a group hug.<p>

"Babes, we'll let you alone, but if he hurts you again, he will be in a coma," Zayn whispered threateningly in Niall's ear. Niall looked up at Zayn with horror.

"And when he gets out of that coma, I'll kill him," Liam whispered in Niall's other ear. Niall's eyes widened and stared at Liam with even more horror.

"And after he's dead, Niall, I'll go to hell personally, when I'm dead, and kill him there, so he can never come back," Harry said walking into the room and climbed onto Niall wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Niall let out a soft laugh and allowed the three boys to hug him tight, not touching them back, not hugging them. "Hey! Why wasn't I invited in this cuddle fest! I'm pretty sure we all know who Niall should be hugging," Louis whined from the doorway, and joined the group hug, "Why are we hugging Nialler?" Louis asked.

"We're hugging him because of-," Harry started when he was interrupted.

"Group hugs? I didn't know you participated in those Niall, usually you aren't very touchy-feely," Sean said maliciously.

"He's changed since he joined the band," Harry grumbled, not dropping his hold on Niall even after the other boys pulled away.

"We've all changed, actually," Niall responded.

"Well, except you Niall, you are just the same. Remember, we were just talking about how naive you are," Sean said with a very smug smile.  
>Liam grabbed Zayn's arm, holding him back from the small male who slowly moved towards Niall with thoughtful steps. "I'd appreciate it Mr. Styles, if you would remove your self from what is my property," Sean said in a low voice.<p>

"Who ever made you king of Niall, because the last time I checked, the king of Niall was Louis," Harry grumbled, from the crook of Niall's neck.

"And why would Louis be the "king" of Niall and not me?" Sean asked curiously, seeing Niall's bright blue eyes widening.

"Because Louis has de-," Harry began again.

"Shut up Hazza! You need to stop telling people my private business," Louis shouted at Harry, grabbing Harry by the waist, prying him from Harry, giving him a look once he was off of Niall that said 'watch what you say around a psychopath'.

Sean went up to Niall and grabbed his wrist tightly, causing Niall to wince slightly, and pulled him out the room and into the kitchen. "It's dinner time boys!" Sean yelled from down the hall.

Everyone looked at Louis, their eyebrows cocked up, waiting for him to do something crazy, like hurt Sean, which is what Zayn was ready to do if it wasn't for Liam holding him back with all the strength he held.

"Well, lets go to dinner, I'm going to sit next to Niall," Louis commanded marching out of the room and into the dinning room.  
>Louis plopped himself down next to Niall, on the other side sat Sean, who glared at him viciously. Liam sat across from Louis, prepared to kick him at any sign of him being hostile towards a cruel Sean. Zayn sat between Liam and Harry, both their to make sure Zayn didn't dive across the table to kill Sean, Niall's parents sat at opposite ends of the table, and dinner was served.<p>

Niall even uncomfortable still found time to pile his plate with food, stuffing his face because he was hungry and nervous. Louis stared at him adoringly, enjoying the smiles and noises Niall was making from the food, while Sean stared at him with disgust written all over hi face.  
>Meanwhile, Niall's parents, Liam, and Harry were engrossed in a conversation, while Niall and Louis and Zayn shared a conversation. Zayn making sure to watch Sean while they conversed, not wanting anything horrible to escape his mouth.<p>

Dinner ended with the parents dismissing themselves, and only Niall the only one still eating, this time because he was becoming very anxious with Sean and Louis arguing about some trivial thing. Liam noticed Niall's discomfort and pulled Niall away from the table, and into the living room to watch a football game.

Niall cheered as the Rams won the game, making a couple laps around the room fisting the air and danced around. He laughed in his friend's faces who were rooting for the other team just to tease him.

"Fuck yeah! You can suck my big dick!" Niall shouted, his Irish accent thick with pride.

"I wouldn't say it's big," Sean said when he entered the room to see the commotion.

"I defiantly would, almost as big as Harry's, he just doesn't show it off like Harry, Zayn and I," Louis said smirking, going over to Niall hugging him around the waist., lifting him up for another victory lap.

Louis set Niall down and they started laughing hysterically. Sean puffed out his cheeks jealously, and grabbed Niall's wrist again. "It's about time you boys get going to bed isn't it? Niall will see you in the morning," Sean said, turning to look at Niall with a cruel smirk.

Niall looked over his shoulder with a panicked look as he was dragged out of the room. Louis and Zayn lurched after him at the same time, Liam and Harry grabbing both boys to hold them back.

"He's not safe with him Liam," Zayn growled. Louis wasn't even making words, he was spouting out nonsense and cuss words, struggling against a usually much weaker Harry, trying to go after Niall. He couldn't stand it, he let out a few growls, and Liam knew it was more of a priority to grab Louis, and hold him back. He knew Zayn could control himself better than Louis.

Niall and Sean changed in Niall's room together, slipping into Niall's bed. Sean intertwined their hands together pulling him close and slowly began kissing him, running a hand over Niall's exposed chest. He pressed him against the mattress, giving Niall more lust filled kisses, Niall responding weakly.

He felt disgusting at this very moment, allowing Sean to touch him, and kiss him in a way that should only be allowed by someone Niall loved. Niall pushed at Sean's chest trying to get him off, but the male just pushed back. A quiet sob left Niall's mouth when his clothes were removed.

Niall was slowly blacking out, the last few things he saw was Sean moving away from him, putting clothes on, and shutting the door behind him. Niall looked away from the door, and couldn't find any strength in himself to cover himself properly, finally slipping into unconsciousness.


	7. Four Saviors

**CHAPTER 7 **

"Is Niall up yet?" Louis asked when he entered the dining room where the boys were eating breakfast.  
>"No, not yet," Harry said shrugging as he continued to eat.<br>"Did you tell him there was food?" Louis continued. It was odd for Niall to not be out when there was food for the taking.  
>"Yeah, he didn't respond, him and Sean are probably still sleeping," Harry replied.<br>"Sean isn't here any more, he left late last night," Zayn spoke up.  
>"What?" Louis said, his blue eyes widening.<br>"I was getting water, and I saw Sean leaving Niall's room and leaving the house," Zayn said casually as he ate. He looked up and saw Louis' face, and his smile fell. "What? What's wrong? What did I say?"  
>Louis moved quickly out of the dining room, he found himself running quickly through the house, throwing himself through Niall's door and into his room. He saw the boy splayed out in his bed, completely naked, his comforter barley covering him, not enough to make him look decent. Louis slowly moved over to Niall, and placed his hand on Niall's forehead, causing the boy to flinch and wake up.<br>Niall moved away from the hand, thoroughly scarred from the night. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Louis, and relaxed slowly, turning his face to look away. Louis sat down on the ground next to Niall. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover the boy completely.  
>"Hey," Louis whispered, running his hand over Niall's cheek, and slowly moved it into his hair, "Are you okay?" He found himself mentally hitting himself because he knew the answer to that question.<br>"Hey… No… I'm not, sorry," Niall whispered, turning to look at Louis, tears forming in his eyes.  
>"Why are you apologizing?" Louis asked chuckling.<br>"I… Because I… I had sex with someone I didn't love… That wasn't you," Niall whispered, looking away from Louis again.  
>Louis sighed softly and pecked Niall's cheek, the boy flinching slightly. "Niall, was this sex consensual, or…" Louis trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.<br>"It… it was… I didn't say to stop or no," Niall murmured ashamed.  
>"But… did you want it?" Louis asked, continuing to pet Niall's hair. He heard the boy let out a sob and shook his head no.<br>"I felt so gross, and disgusting. I… And then he just left me after…" Niall sobbed out. Louis moved to sit on the bed and pulled Niall into a hug, kissing his neck and shoulder and cheeks softly.  
>"Lou… Should I get anything?" Harry asked softly, Louis nor Niall had heard the boy enter the room.<br>"Yeah, get him some pain pills, glass of water, and food," Louis said, looking up from Niall, continuing to hold the boy. Harry nodded and moved quickly out of the room, getting everything Louis told him to get. "Would you be okay with me laying down with you? I don't want to leave you right now," Louis whispered.  
>Niall nodded slowly, about to shift over when Louis climbed over and laid down next to him. He glanced up and saw Liam and Zayn sharing an angry look. "You boys better not do anything idiotic," Louis said frowning.<br>Liam nodded his head and looked at Zayn again, both of them leaving the door way when Harry came back with everything Louis told him to get, just setting them on the nightstand. Harry stood there, staring at Niall with a sad smile. He leaned down and kissed Niall's forehead softly, brushing his bangs back, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
>Louis growled quietly and kissed the spot that Harry had just kissed, and continued to kiss Niall everywhere else. "That was a bad move on his part," Louis whispered, holding Niall closer.<br>The Irish-man just laughed quietly burring his face in the crook of Louis' neck. "I know… I shouldn't say this… but I really do love you Lou. You have changed my life so much," Niall whispered, "Changed my view, gave me enough strength to stand up for myself against Sean," Niall continued.  
>Louis looked down at Niall and smiled softly. He pecked Niall's soft lips and held him closer, running his hands slowly up and down Niall's bare back. "You should take those pills now," Louis murmured, pulling away enough for Niall to reach over and take his pills.<br>Niall also noticed the food and started picking at it, sitting up to actually eat it. Louis relaxed in Niall's bed watching him, knowing the boy didn't share. "Do you want to get out of the house today? Or do you just want to lay in bed with me all day?" Louis asked quietly.  
>"If we were to go out, what would we do?" Niall asked curiously, his mouth stuffed with food.<br>"We could go to the carnival that is happening in town," Louis suggested.  
>Niall thought about it as he finished his plate of food and nodded his head smiling, setting his plate down. "Yeah, that sounds awesome, fun, and there is probably a lot of food," Niall said smiling brightly.<br>Louis sat and smiled brightly, glad that Niall was back to his normal self again. "Good, I want you to feel better, you don't deserve anything Sean did to you," Louis said kissing Niall's cheek.  
>Niall let frown slip through his happy façade, the reminder of Sean reminded himself of how tainted he thought he was, and thus caused him to pull away from Louis' peck. "Don't say that, he wouldn't have done everything he did if I didn't deserve it. He's not like that," Niall said softly, looking down at his hands that rested between him and Louis' bodies.<br>"Niall, I will make you realize one of these days that Sean was wrong in the way he treated you, and how I am going to treat you will be no comparison," Louis whispered, touching Niall's face softly, making the boy look at him. Niall just frowned before scooting closer to Louis to peck him on the lips.  
>"How are you doing?" Louis asked him quietly, pecking him back.<br>"I'm fine, I'm used to that treatment, so I'm fine," Niall murmured against Louis' lips. Louis' arms slowly moved back to their place around Niall's bare hips, his hands running up and down the males bare back.  
>"I almost forgot that you're naked," Louis whispered when his hands wandered a bit too far down Niall's body. He brought his hands up to Niall's shoulder blades to stop himself from touching Niall inappropriately.<br>"Don't worry about it, if it would make you feel better about my being naked, think of Harry's nudist ideals as if they were mine," Niall said cheekily.  
>"Ugh, no that doesn't make it better, we should get you dressed and take you to the fair and have a lot of fun," Louis said poking the boy's cheek, causing the younger male to laugh.<br>Louis smiled adoringly down at Niall, he crawled over the boy picking out clothes for him out of his suitcase, throwing them at him. "Get dressed, I'll be back in a few minutes, so hurry," Louis said winking back at Niall.  
>Niall slowly sat up, sighing happily that the pills had decided to take effect. He found himself staring after Louis, staring at the closed door. Niall dressed quickly, going towards the door as it opened.<br>Louis saw that Niall was up and jumped on him, almost knocking them both down. "Yay! Lets go to the carnival!" Louis shouted excited, his legs wrapped around Niall's waist.  
>"Vas happenin'?" Zayn asked confused when he saw Niall carrying Louis through into the living room.<br>"We're going to the carnival that's in town today," Niall replied when Louis was refusing to look up from the crook of Niall's neck.  
>"I want to go to a carnival!" Harry said excitedly.<br>"No! He's mine!" Louis shouted over his shoulder.  
>"Harry, we'll go as a trio and let Louis and Niall be," Liam said patting Harry's shoulder, the boy expressing feigned sadness on his face.<br>"See you lads later!" Niall yelled from the entryway, leaving the house yelling at Louis, "You need to get off me, I'm not carrying you the whole way there, you'll end up falling!"  
>Zayn, Liam, and Harry all exchanged an equally angry look. They had an ass to kick. They all grabbed their phones and wallets, just in case they might need to bail someone out of jail. They left the house after a few minutes of more plotting.<p>

Time had passed quickly for Louis and Niall, they had gone on every ride they could, and were now sharing a funnel cake. Well, it was more like, Niall was eating a funnel cake, and allowing Louis to have a few pieces, which Louis didn't mind. He loved watching Niall eat, he always had his goofy smile on his face when he ate.  
>"What the hell is wrong with your friends Horan!" Louis heard a voice yell. Louis looked up seeing two boys, one was obviously Sean, who was very bruised and scratched up, the other Louis didn't know, but he was the one that had yelled.<br>"Scott! How hav-… What happened Sean!" Niall said his eyes widening as he stood up. Louis stood, knowing that Sean could still loose it and go bat shit crazy on Niall.  
>"Your boy band beat Sean up, went over to his house, dragged him out and beat him up," Scott said, Sean glaring at Louis, a very evil glint in his eyes.<br>"What! Lou, did you know about this?" Niall asked turning to Louis desperately.  
>"No… I didn't think they'd go that far, in fact I told them to not do it because it could be bad for our image," Louis said huffing, running his hands through his hair.<br>"Well, look who decided to show their face to Niall again," Niall turned around, seeing Harry growl this out.  
>"I thought we told you to stay away from Niall? You don't need to be talking to him any more, especially after what you did Sean," Liam said in his fatherly, mature voice. Niall went up to Liam smacking him.<br>"What the hell is wrong with you! You're suppose to be the level headed one! Not a testosterone crazed man!" Niall said tears bubbling up in his blue eyes. Louis watched Scott and Sean intently, making sure that they wouldn't do anything with the other four boy's focus on a screaming Niall.  
>Louis did agree with Niall, it was a very stupid idea, that's why Louis was originally called the leader of the group. He was the oldest, and the most level headed, even though Liam seemed that way most of the time.<br>"Niall, we were doing you a favor, he needed a taste of his own medicine," Harry said for Liam, who was biting his lip looking away from Niall, rethinking everything he'd done.  
>"And in our defense, he was taunting us about how "wonderful" last night was," Zayn spit out, glaring up at Sean.<br>Sean and Scott could hear the three boy's conversation, and this caused Scott to look down at Sean.  
>"What did you do with him last night that was so wonderful that they beat you up?" Scott asked, having a small idea of Sean and Niall's relationship.<br>Louis beckoned the boy over, Scott left Sean to slouch, try to stand on his own going over to Louis, who told him exactly everything he did, but in a short story. Scott turned to look at Sean, his mouth shaped like an 'o'.  
>"I'm going to get Sean out of here before anything more happens, it's in uneven fight, not unfair, just not even," Scott grumbled out, grabbing the other male harshly dragging him away.<br>"See! Even your best friend thinks what Sean did was horrible," Harry said desperately.  
>Suddenly Liam pulled Niall into a hug, whispering apologizes into Niall's ear. "Mate, that might not be such a good idea, Louis still gets really jealous," Harry whispered as Louis slowly turned around.<br>Liam nodded and pulled away ruffling Niall's hair, "You need to have more fun now, and probably finish that funnel cake. Haz, Zayn, and I are going to go on some rides. And Yes I promise, actually rides, no beating anyone up," Liam said softly, pushing the other two lads ahead of him.  
>Louis waved good-bye to them as he hugged Niall from behind, his arms wrapping around Niall's neck. His lips brushed Niall's ear, causing the boy to shiver softly.<br>"Do you want to finish that funnel cake? Or do you want to go on the one ride we haven't gone on yet?" Louis asked quietly, watching the sun set over the green hills.  
>"What ride haven't we been on yet that we can fit on?" Niall asked quietly.<br>"The Ferris wheel," Louis whispered pointing to the left.  
>"Oh… Sure, I'm sure Kevin's cousins will be finishing the funnel by now," Niall said cheekily.<br>"I miss that pigeon, we should get in touch with Kevin," Louis said thoughtfully, causing Niall to laugh more.  
>Louis took Niall's hand in his own and lead him in the direction of the Ferris wheel. They were put in their own little carriage, Louis snuggling close to Niall because he had not planned for the night to get cold.<br>Niall wrapped an arm around Louis, trying to slow down his breathing, Niall buried his face into Louis' neck, who had wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.  
>"Are you okay Nialler?" Louis whispered smiling slightly, looking down at Niall adoringly.<br>"Mmhmm," Niall hummed, he didn't want Louis knowing he was smelling him. Niall wanted to be able to get away with doing it, and he was trying to work the courage up to do what was normally done at the top of the Farris wheel.  
>"Niall… look at Mullingar, it's beautiful," Louis whispered, his dark blue eyes wide with awe. Niall took this as his cue to pull his head from the crook of Louis' neck. He looked up, his own blue eyes widening seeing the few of his small town made him sigh softly.<br>He leaned his head against Louis', who had turned his head slowly, pecking Niall's cheek. Niall turned slowly to look at Louis, their foreheads and noses touching softly, comfortably.  
>Niall's eyes fluttered downwards, too embarrassed to look straight into Louis' eyes. Louis let out a breathy laugh, moving his head slightly so that their lips brushed. Niall's eyes looked back up seeing Louis' own bright blues looking back at him. Both their eyes were half lidded staring at each other nervously. Their hearts pounded together rhythmically, fast and hard, ready to explode out of them.<br>The way their lips were barley touching was driving Niall crazy, he wanted to move forward, to feel Louis' lips against his fully, but he was afraid, of what, he didn't know. The carriage they sat in shifted as the wheel began to move, the sudden movement pushed Niall and Louis closer. Their lips firmly against each other's.  
>Their lips moved in unison, perfection, all the emotions that needed to be expressed from both parties pushed in. All emotion turmoil experience was leaving. Niall wrapped his other arm around Louis' neck, both boys pulling each other closer. They heard a cough, and slowly pulled away from each other, seeing that it was their turn to get off of the ride.<br>Louis slowly unwrapped himself from Niall, helping him out of the carriage, seeing that the boy was a little dazed. He lead the boy to a bench setting him down. Louis laid Niall's head down in his lap, seeing that he had fallen asleep. Louis leaned back on the bench with a contented sigh.  
>He knew they had a long journey ahead of them, more problems and insecurities of both parties had to solve before they could truly be happy with being with each other and be together. Louis petted Niall's soft blond hair, smiling down at him lovingly; he couldn't wait till Niall could be completely his.<p> 


	8. Oh right, the girlfriend

**CHAPTER 8**

The boys were all over at Louis and Harry's apartment, all except Niall, who was coming home from Ireland. The other four boys had left three days after the Sean incident, to see their own families. Louis was very twitchy s he laid on the couch with Harry. Niall and him had been talking and texting each other during the rest of their vactions. Louis hadn't heard from Niall in hours because was was flying.

"Louis, please stop wiggling, or else we'll stop cuddling," Harry reprimanded.

"No! Why?" Louis protested.

"Because you are wiggling. Niall'll text you when he gets out of the airport," Harry comfermed. As if on cue, Louis squeaked when his phone squaked when he received a message alert from Niall. After quickly reading and texting back, Louis laid back down calmer. Harry sighed happily, and snuggled closer to Louis.

"Sorry lads, I had to drop my bags off at my flat," Niall began to say when he entered Harry and Louis' flat. His accent had gotten thicker after his visit to Ireland, the jet lag also added to his thickened accent.

Harry released a groan as Louis walked on him, over the couch shoulder and sprinted to Niall, jumping on him, wrapping his legs around Niall's waist. His arms around Niall's neck, and hid his face in Niall's neck. Luckily for Niall, he had stuck to his New Years resolution and had been working out a lot, so they had not fallen, only stumbled back a few feet.

"Hey Lou… Did you miss me?" Niall asked a small smile on his face and a chuckle escaping his lips.

"No, but Harry really did," Louis grumbled, kissing Niall's neck. Niall moved his hands from around Louis' back to his bum to keep him up, and his own pants up. "Cheeky boy you," Louis said chuckling, Niall laughing loudly at Louis' comment. He carried Louis to the couches the rest of the band was sitting on, and dropped Louis down on Harry.

"Hey!" Harry whined out, "Is it abuse Harry day or something?" He shoved Louis onto Niall once the Irishman sat down.

"Yes, didn't you get the e-mail?" Louis asked feing confusion as he snuggled close to Niall.

"Oh yeah Harry, it's treanding on Twitter, even our fans know about it, babes," Zayn said playing along. All the boys, except Harry, laughed, and Harry just pouted trying to cover a smile.

"You lads are arse holes," Harry grumbled.

"And we like them," Louis said with a serious tone, motioning him and Niall. All except Harry and Louis were able to keep a straight face while the youngest and oldest laughed.

Louis sobered up, and glanced at Niall, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and another around his torso, pulling him close. Niall reciprocated the contact, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. The other three boys made sure their eyes were glued to the television, trying to ignore Niall and Louis as they decided it'd be a good idea to become very coupley.

Niall's eyes fluttered up, finding themselves caught in Louis' bright blues, his heart pounding harshly. Louis stared at Niall's wide terquoise eyes; his own eyes half lidded, the innocence that the younger's held made him shiver. The Doncaster boy, leaned forward slowly, a hand moving to Niall's flushed face, holding it gently. Niall let out a low, barly audible growel, closing the distance.

Their lips moved rhythmaclly, little sparks of electricity shooting back and forth, causing both boys to shiver. Niall gripped Louis' shirt, trying to bring him closer, as the electricity became stronger. Both boys jumped when there was a chirping, the door bell. Louis chuckled, and pulled Niall back, slowing down their kiss.

They hadn't even heard anyone get up to answer the door, Louis just assumed Harry would do it, since he was a bit busy at the moment.

"Lou… It's Eleanor at the door," Harry said slowly, "Remember, your girlfriend Eleanor?"

Louis pulled away when he heard the name Eleanor, jumping up from the couch at the words girlfriend and his.

"What? Louis William Tomlin-," Liam started to repremand, standing up, but was interrupted by Louis.

"Liam, not right now, please," Louis groweled, he quickly made his way to the door. He took Eleanor's hand, leading her inside the flat. Liam glanced over to Niall, who was still in a bit of shock. That was why he was going to yell at Louis, he was overprotective of Niall, and the fact that Louis… He just couldn't think about it at the moment, his mind stuck on Niall's unnaturally blank face.

"Would you like to hang out with me and lads today?" Louis asked a bit sheepishly.

"Sure," Eleanor said smiling. She sat down next to Louis, who sat next to Niall. "How was Ireland, Niall?" Eleanor asked smiling, the smile wavering when she saw his face.

"Sorry, I can't chat. I have to go finish unpacking, or else it won't ever get done," Niall said jumping up and practically running out of Louis and Harry's flat.

Harry, Liam, and Zayn turned to look at Louis with disbelief and anger written all over their faces.

"What?" Louis asked innocently after Eleanor clued him into the fact that he was being glared at.

"You really are unbelievable Louis. We are having a talk later," Liam reprimanded finally, standing up, wiping the invisible dust off of his pants,

"I'm going to speak to Niall in the mean time, making sure he remembers to pack."

"Was it something I said?" Eleanor asked after Liam asked, knowing Niall's leaving was because of her presence.

"No, you were perfectly lovely, on the other hand, Louis was being a complete arse," Zayn spoke up, because Harry was still staring at Louis with disbelief. He couldn't believe what his friend had done. He didn't think Louis could be that cruel ever.

"Niall, where are you?" Liam asked loudly as he walked into the leprecaun's flat. Liam heard a quiet "shit," and then a little louder, "In my room". Liam shook his head angerly and made his way to Niall's bedroom where he was indeed unpacking, violently, and sniffling, but unpacking non the less. Liam sat on the ground next to Niall, he didn't have to say anything, his presence was enough for Niall to break.

"Why do I keep falling for these shitty guys that just use me for what ever the hell reason?" Niall gasped out, obviously pained by the sight of Louis with Eleanor.

"Have you fallen for him Niall?" Liam asked quietly.

Niall visibly stiffened before his body completely fell, all his muscles becoming relaxed. "I… I guess… I have."

Liam sighed softly and grabbed Niall pulling him into a tight hug. Niall collapsed into Liam soft sobs leaving his mouth. Liam's shirt becoming wet, but he didn't care, he just wanted Niall to feel better.

"I'm so sorry Nialler. I would not have let him lead you on for this long if I knew he was still with Eleanor. I will be castrating him later, don't worry," Liam groweled, he held Niall tighter, causing the boy to cry harder.

"The least he could have done was take her some where else, and not show her off right next to me after we'd been so… so…" Niall stuttered through every sob, a louder sob escaping his lips.

"Yes… that would have been the more… decent thing to do," Liam huffed out.

Niall and Liam had finished Niall's unpacking, and was beginning to tell him what he needed to pack for their next mini tour. A loud slam was heard down stairs that cuased both boys to jump up.

"Don't worry, it's Zayn and me," Harry shouted from the living room.

"Where's Louis?" Liam asked leaving Niall's bedroom.

"He's still with Eleanor," Harry replied to Liam when they were out of Niall's ear shot.

"Why'd you leave?" Liam asked sitting down with the other two.

"Because they started snogging," Zayn muttered, placing his arm around Liam's shoulder.

A loud gasp and hiccup was heard from Niall's room. After a few minutes of silence, Niall came out his perfectly created fake bright smile placed on his lips. He had perfected the art of fake smiles, making it reach his eyes.

"Hey lads, are you hungry, because I am," Niall said skipping to his kitchen, "Shit!"

Liam sighed shaking his head, he'd never heard the boy curse so much in a day.

"What's wrong?" Harry called back with a snigger, able to guess what was the problem himself.

"I don't have any food," Niall whined loudly as he came back to the living room, setting himself between Liam and Harry, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, seeing that Liam's shoulder was occupied by Zayn's hand.

"What if we went to Nandos?" Zayn spoke up.

"What if we did?" Niall grumbled, his face in full puppy dog pout mode.

"That would make you feel better right?" Zayn asked.

"No, but it would make me feel less hungry," Niall said with a small chuckle.

"Then it's a foursome date," Harry said jumping up.

"One of these days…" Zayn trailed off dreamily.

"No, never mind! I'm not really in the mood for Nandos! Oh look! A MacDonlads!" Niall said quickly, turning on his heel beginning to walk towards the resturant.

"Since when are you not in the mood for Nandos?" Harry asked grabbing Niall's arm.

"Since Louis decided it'd be a great idea to bring Eleanor to Nandos for a date," Zayn whispered in Harry's ear.

"You have to face him sooner or later, better be soon because you two will be in tight quarters when we go back on tour," Harry said, dragging Niall into the resturant.

Liam had heard the exchange, and looked for him, when he spotted him he glared, and in the midst, accidentally made eye contact. Louis jumped up about to go over to them a smile on his face, Liam shook his head a disappointed frown on his face. Louis slowly sat down, his face falling, and went back to focusing on Eleanor.

"See he knows that he's not allowed to talk to you," Harry said wrapping an arm around Niall's waist.

"You know what you need to start doing? You need to play hard to get," Zayn suggested, wrapping his arm around Niall's shoulder. Niall didn't respond, dropping his head trying to fight the urge to look at Louis.

While Niall and the boys were eating, Niall got up, going to the bathroom, not realizing Louis had gotten up seconds after to do the same. Louis entered the bathroom, unaware Niall was already inside. Niall had came out of a stall, preferring his privacy, and went to the sink, washing his hands and checking his face and hair. Louis came out of the stall, washing his hands. His eyes wandered around the bathroom and saw Niall, his heart skipping a beat.

"Niall?" Louis asked sheepishly. The Irishman visibly freezed, Louis continued, "Why are you so angry with me?" Louis walked forward, not wanting to scare Niall, acting like he was a wild animal.

Niall turned around slowly, his big terquoise eyes bigger than usual. Louis moved closer, placing his hands on either side of the sink counter, keeping Niall in place. Niall sucked in a breath, his bright blues staring into Louis'.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Louis repeated.

Niall's watery eyes hardened. "Do you seriously not know what you did?" Niall asked in disbelief, "I'm not going to tell you if you don't even know! You need to figure it out on your own!" Niall shouted angrly, ducking under Louis' arm running out of the bathroom.

Louis slowly entered the Lion's den, Liam's flat. He looked around, not spotting him so he sat down on the younger male's couch waiting.

"Oh good you're here, I have to yell at you before Danielle gets here," Liam said looking down at his watch.

"First before you yell at me, will you tell me why all of you are so angry with me?" Louis asked standing up irritated when Liam came into view.

"Louis, how do you think Niall's going to feel when you're all over him in such an intimate way, and then you do the exact same thing with Eleanor, in front of him? Whom we all assumed you were no longer with because of Niall. Does she even know everything that's happened between you and Niall?" Liam lectured shaking his curly locks out in frusteration.

"I… I didn't even realize, whenever Eleanor's around… I just… Forget about everything around me," Louis said quietly sitting back down, "It's just a mild version of what it's like when Niall's only around and not them both."

"It sounds like you're in love with both of them Lou," Liam said softly.

"It does doesn't it? I'm pathetic aren't I?" Louis asked quietly dropping his head in his hands, "I'm in love with two completely different people, what do I do?"

"Louis, I couldn't tell you for sure, but I think you should as Eleanor if she feels the same way. I think that might make the decision easier," Liam said rubbing circles in Louis' back, "I'm still mad at you by the way. You're not allowed to go anywhere near Niall until you've figured everything out."

Louis nodded, hugging an angry Daddy Direction tightly before getting up to leave. He let Danielle in and sluggishly made his way back to his flat, thinking about what he was going to do.


	9. The Art of Being In Love With Two People

**CHAPTER 9**

"Eleanor… I think I'm in love with you," Louis said meekly. Louis was walking in the park with Eleanor, trying to figure everything out before trying to ask for Niall's forgiveness.

Louis noticed Eleanor had stopped walking, he turned around quickly to face her sheepishly. Suddenly she began to laugh, which caused Louis' heart to drop more.

"I'm sorry," Eleanor started trying to stifle her giggles, "I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you say?"

"I said that I think I'm in love with you Eleanor," Louis said, his hands reaching for her hips to pull her close. His eyes looking at her adoringly.

Her eyes widened leaning closer to Louis, turning her head slightly, gaining better eye contact, and trying to make sure she could hear him right. "What?"

"God damnit Eleanor, I said I'm in love with you!" Louis raised his voice at her, his hands gripping her hips tighter.

"Oh, Lou," Eleanor said shaking her head, a kind smile on her face, "You told me this, fully knowing I can't reciprocate those feelings. Why did you even tell me this? We were so good together."

"Were? Why aren't we anymore? Why were?" Louis said his widening frightened he slowly felt her tearing his heart into smaller and smaller pieces.

"Well, we have to break up Lou, you are in love with me, and I'm not. I can't ever reciprocate these feelings," Eleanor said, placing her hand Louis' cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"Why can't you reciprocate Eleanor? We've been together for almost a year!" Louis said his blue eyes widening, pulling away from the woman.

"Because Louis, you know how I feel about love, and you know that my heart belongs to someone else," Eleanor said with a sigh, "And you know your heart also belongs to someone that isn't me."

Louis stared at Eleanor, his eyebrows furrowing, trying to keep himself together, "Who does your heart belong to?"

"Lou… My best friend since forever ago… We are… he is… I… I love him," Eleanor said ashamed, "We were together while you and me dated. And it doesn't matter since you're not actually in love with me. You're in love with someone else, and don't tell me you're not because I know what's happened between you two."

"Eleanor," Louis said desperately, his blue eyes widening, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Louis, please, just… Go to him. I have a feeling that we are beyond over," Eleanor whispered, kissing Louis gently on the lips. He watched her walk away quicker than her normal gait.

Louis made sure to sit down before he fell down. He was up against a tree, his head between his legs, the tears falling like he hadn't cried in years. Which of course wasn't true, he cried all the time being the sensitive man that he was.

He shook uncontrollably, gripping his hair, and shirt tightly. He glanced up seeing that he was getting a few looks. He saw a few teenage girls contemplating whether or not they should go up to him. He pulled himself together, wiping his tears away as they fell. He texted Harry telling him where he was going just in case something happened to him.

Louis found himself at a pub, hiding in the corner as he slowly began to drink. He was not used to just drinking by himself, he was used to drinking at a party with a lot of other people.

Louis some how made it back to his flat. He couldn't remember what happened after Eleanor had said goodbye to him. He knew that he had been in love with him, there was no doubt, even if she may have doubted it. The pain of her saying all she did to him hurt to much for him not to be in love with her. The sharp stabs into his heart ands the shredding of it as she stomped on it confirmed his love for the woman. The feeling was now dulled by alcohol.

He glared down at the lock and his key, trying to put his key into the hole. Finally, after pushing it in harshly and turning it, he was able to throw the door open, the door hitting the wall. He pulled out the key, slamming the door behind him. The boisterous laughter that had been coming from the living room died down from all the noise that Louis had made when he entered the room.

"Lou?" Harry called from the living room.

"Yeah?" Louis called back, his voice completely slurred, loud, and a lot of love spilling from his voice, an unusual amount of adoration. He would have had to hide his emotions had he been sober, but thanks to his drunkenness he didn't have to hide.

Harry had gotten up hearing Louis in such a way, worried him and he went to meet Louis half way, not wanting the other boys to see him like this. He lead the eldest boy to the kitchen, getting him some coffee.

"What happened with Eleanor?" Harry asked gently handing him coffee. Louis smiled brightly, tears beginning to stream down his face. "I'm sorry Lou, did she say why?"

"She found out!" Louis laughed loudly, "I'm guessing Liam told Danielle who told Eleanor," Louis whispered like it was a big secret conspiracy theory, "She didn't think I was really loving her. Oh! And she's been cheating on me! Isn't that great!" Louis slurred out drinking the hole cup of coffee before pulling Harry close to him, placing his face into the crook of the taller boy's neck.

Harry tugged Louis closer, hugging him righter, feeling Louis make love bites all up and down his neck. "Lou… I'm so, so, so, sorry. If you need to cry, I can kick the lads out, and we can have a good cry," Harry whispered, pulling back slightly to look at Louis, smiling kindly at him.

Louis laughed loudly nodding his head. "No! I want to see the boys!" Louis yelled, his voice still slurring and cracking. Louis hugged Harry again, making many marks on his neck, Harry huffing a bit annoyed. He knew how Louis got when he was drunk, once he was hugging someone, he would always bite and nip at them trying to make as many hickies as possible.

Harry glanced up at the kitchen door seeing Niall standing in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. "He's drunk, and Eleanor broke up with him," Harry responded quietly. Yelping when Louis bit him hard. Niall nodded his head understanding, and stared down at his feet waiting.

Harry slowly pulled away from Louis, and turned him around so he could see Niall standing there waiting. "I'll… leave you two to it," Harry said softly, ruffling Louis' hair and patting Niall's shoulder. He made his way out of the kitchen going back to the living room filing Liam and Zayn in.

"Louis…" Niall whispered, slowly moving towards him, "I'm sorry about Eleanor," Niall began, not believing his own words, he knew he shouldn't be mad at Eleanor, but he couldn't help it, "She's an idiot to think that you don't love her, that… That you're not in love with her," Niall murmured, biting down on his lip, trying to keep himself together as he talked to Louis. He stared down at the ground, his heart pounding harshly.

"Nialler… My little leprechaun," Louis slurred, and pulled Niall into a hug, soon he was snoring, still clinging onto Niall. He huffed and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, dragging him into the living room, unable to peel him off.

"Do you want help?" Harry asked smiling gently.  
>Niall shook his head. "I'll just wait till he wakes up, and he's sober enough to get to bed," Niall murmured. The other boys nodded, Zayn and Liam leaving together.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay with him on you like that?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm totally fine with it," Niall whispered petting Louis' hair. Harry nodded and made his way upstairs into his room. Niall stared down at Louis, feeling completely pathetic, he was now preying on a boy that had just been through an obviously bad break up.

"Hazza?" A voice croaked. Niall looked down, seeing Louis string.

"No, it's me, Niall," Niall whispered, continuing to pet his head.

"Oh…" Louis murmured. Niall rolled his eyes, and gently took Louis, sitting him up.

"You should go to bed," Niall said about to stand, but Louis pulled him back down.

"Niall, I'm really very sorry about what I did the other day, I was being a real wanker, an arse. I'd get it if…" Louis began, but Niall cut him off.

"Lou, you should get some rest. You had a hard day today, what with Eleanor breaking up with you, thinking that you don't… that you're not… in love with her," Niall said standing up, "Now go to bed, so you can stop thinking about the idiot that believed you didn't love them." Niall began to walk towards the door.

"Wait… Niall… You think I'm not in love with you don't you," Louis asked, watching Niall stiffen, he looked over his shoulder biting his lip, his eyes watering. "Niall, yes, I am in love with Eleanor, but I am so much more in love with you," Louis said calmly, standing up to walk towards Niall, who had turned around, walking backwards.

"Yes she was wrong about me not loving her, not being in love with her, but she was right about my heart not being able to completely belong to her. I'm completely and totally in love with you Niall, I don't need her, but I need you," Louis whispered, getting closer to Niall.

"Lou… Louis…. I can't… Not right now. I really should… I should go home and sleep, we have to leave in the morning," Niall murmured, "I have… I have to go," Niall said quickly before running out of the flat.

Louis quickly followed him out, stopping at the door when he saw Liam leaving Zayn's flat. Liam was staring after a running Niall, and spotted Louis cocking an eyebrow at him, questioning why Niall was on the run.

"He uh… He ran away after I told him," Louis took a breath, "That I love him."

"And you aren't going after him?" Liam asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"He told me he couldn't… Where are we going tomorrow?" Louis asked completely confused by everything at the moment.

"We're going down in the Middle Eastern area," Liam said furrowing his eyebrows, "which reminds me, Harry already packed for you, so get your arse over to Niall right now. I can't keep trying to solve you and Niall's little spats," Liam said a bit exhausted.

Louis shut the door behind him, watching Liam go to his flat, trying to focus his mind on Niall and what he was going to say to him, he didn't want Niall to have doubts about them. He wanted them to be together with out either of them worrying about a thing.

Niall hadn't gone to sleep when he got home, he couldn't, not after what Louis had told him. He dove into his guitar, it usually helped his mind focus, figure out his feelings or ideas, put them into order. He hoped that playing his guitar would help the turmoil in his brain.

After playing for hours into the night, his thoughts were becoming even more chaotic. He packed his guitar away angrily. He grabbed his suitcase tearing it open, and threw random clothes inside, knowing that it wouldn't matter what he put inside.

He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep quickly, all hunger and inner turmoil leaving him, his body completely relaxing. His face fell into a natural smile.

Niall felt a pare of hands on him gently shaking him. Of course he assumed it was Liam, since he was the only one that ever had to wake him up.

"No… Liam… Go away. Let me sleep longer," Niall whined out as a murmur.

"Niall, it's not Liam, it's Louis," Louis whispered, his lips pressing gently into the blonde's ear.

Niall hummed quietly, his brain slowly putting together what was just said. He jumped up turning around quickly, His blue eyes wide, Louis' own blue eyes looking very ashamed.


	10. Being With the One You Love

**CHAPTER 10**

"Louis? What are you doing in here?" Niall questioned his eyes widening. They began to sparkle as a wet substance formed.

"I need to talk to you. We can't keep having Liam figure out our shit for us," Louis said chuckling at how pathetic he himself was. He shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Louis… I'm not… I don't even know what to say," Niall said quietly sitting up all the way.

"Then let me talk, I know what I want to say. Niall, what I did when you came home was horrible, being completely and totally intamate with you, and then doing the same thing with Eleanor right infront of you. And not only did I do that, I had forgotten her and led you on like Eleanor and I were no longer together.

But when I had forgotten about her, it was all about you, when you're around, you turn my world into nothing but you, it revolves around you totally and completely. And I completely understand if you don't ever forgive me for what I have done. Esspecially after you had left a relationship just like that," Louis said softly, gently taking Niall's hands in his own as he sat down on Niall's bed.

"Niall, I thought I was in love with Eleanor, but really I was only in love with the idea of her, of someone like her, with her friendship and what that meant to me. Niall I've fallen completely and totally in love with you, and no one else.

I want you to know why you keep running away from my, my advances, from us. I need you Niall, more than anything. Being around you is starting to not be enough," Louis' voice had gone down to a whisper, now biting his lip as he stared down at their hands.

Niall stared at Louis' down cast eyes with wonder and worry. His thoughts were running a mile a minute, trying to compose something to say to Louis. Niall's terquoise eyes watered even more at Louis' speech. He couldn't have said it any better, not only was it the best apology he had ever received, but Niall couldn't have expressed his love for the other in a better way.

"Louis," Niall began, he was going to try his best to give his own little speech, wanting to answer Louis to the best of his ability. Even though his body had completely woken up, his brain had not yet caught up.

"Louis, please look at me… I can't talk to you if you don't look at me," Niall said hoarsely, his body shaking nervously. Louis let out a huff and slowly looked up into Niall's watery blue eyes.

"Louis… I'm not running. I… I mean I am… But… I'm running because I'm… I'm scared Lou," Niall whispered looking at him, his eyes wide, "I'm scared that our relationship will turn into what me and Sean had. I'm scared that our relationship will hurt the band, that it'll cause a rift between us and them. I'm scared that our management will be against it, scared that our parents will hate both of us for… I'm scared that us being together will make us lose fans, and that we will ruin the other boy's careers because we came out and our fans didn't support us enough anymore, so we'll have to stop being a band," Niall said quickly, almost hyperventilating as he spoke. He had looked away from Louis by the end, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm scared because these feelings I have for you are so strong. They are strange and new. I don't know what to do with them. I don't know what to do with you.

I'm so in love with you Louis that it hurts. It hurts when I can't be as close to you as you are to Harry. It hurts that I can't be as close to you as you are with Eleanor. It hurts when I can't be with you in any form. Lou… It's going to take me a while to get over you and Eleanor. That was the worst pain that I've ever felt, I felt my heart breaking because you had lied to me. It reminded me that you couldn't be mine, could never be mine. That you will never fully belong to me," Niall choacked out, a quiet sob slipping through the hardened façade he had built.

"Fucking shit… I really shouldn't be crying right now," Niall muttered, pulling a hand away to wipe his eyes.

Louis chuckled, reaching a hand up to Niall's face, wipping away the tears he had caused. He gently lifted Niall's face, kissing the tears, kissing the younger boy's cheeks softly.

"Niall, it's quite alright, you are allowed to cry. You're entitled to a good cry, especially with everything you've been put through, that you do not deserve to be put through," Louis whispered, pulling Niall's face all the way up to make him look into his eyes.

"Niall, I'm so glad that you love me back, I don't think I could have handled another rejection today," Louis said quietly. Niall barked out a laugh that was also a sob.

"You're such an optimist, I said everything that was so, so scary, and you're focusing on the fact that I love you. You truly are an idiot," Niall laughed quietly.

"No, I just don't care. We love each other so none of those things matter as long as we can be together, and with the things that do matter, I'll help you through it," Louis whispered, kissing Niall's cheek gently.

Niall nodded, and moved his head slightly, so that his lips brushed Louis'. A spark of electricity shooting between them. "Lou, we should go to sleep, we have to leave in a few hours," Niall whispered against Louis' lips.

"Mmhmm, lets get you out of those clothes and into some pants, and I'll barrow yours if you don't mind," Louis whispered. Niall nodded, both of them changed and slipped into Niall's bed, and slowly began to kiss each other.

"We can't go further than this tonight Lou, I… still haven't," Niall whispered.

"I know, you don't trust me yet, and that's fine, as long as I can be this close to you, I'll be alright," Louis whispered kissing Niall's forehead.  
>Niall smiled up at him thankfully and buried his head in the older man's chest. Louis kissed the top of Niall's head softly, whispering that he loved him over and over again, until Louis fell asleep, his nose pressed into Niall's blond locks.<p>

Niall jumped when his alarm went off, unable to move he looked up at what was trapping him. He saw Louis, and smiled softly, rembering all that had occurred the previous night. Niall dipped his head back down and began to lightly pepper kisses along Louis' collar bone and neck waiting for him to wake up.

Louis moaned quietly, squeezing the being that was being affectionate towards him. He looked down groggily seeing that the one adoring him with light kisses was none other than Niall Horan. He moved slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head again. Slowly he saw terquoise eyes meet his own bright blues.

"Hey," Louis whispered hoarsely.

"Hey," Niall whispered back.

Their lips met into a gentle kiss, not wanting to break each other, both of them being in a fragile state at the moment.

"How are you?" Niall asked quietly, moving a hand up to Louis' cheek, his fingers lightly touching the bags that were usually under Louis' eyes.

"I'm great," Louis whispered, a tired smile on his face.

"Really? I thought that after Eleanor breaking up with you, and you being totally shit faced would effect your morning," Niall whispered, smiling up at him brightly.

"I don't really have a hang over, that was more last night when I was talking to you, and of course, I'm getting over Eleanor a bit easier with you here," Louis whispered, his hand brushing back Niall's fringe to kiss his forehead.

"Well, I'm glad I could be here to help you out with that," Niall murmured, glancing down.

"Niall, you know that's not what I meant. It's of course going to be easier to get over her because I love you more than her, and I need you in my life more than I need her," Louis whispered, kissing Niall's cheeks and nose.

Niall nodded and slowly looked up at Louis, his smile returning full force. "Louis," Niall said happily.

"Yes Nialler?" Louis replied, smiling just as brightly.

"I love you," Niall whispered.

"I love you so much more," Louis whispered, kissing Niall's lips. Suddenly a thought occurring to him. "Are we going to tell the boys? Or are we going to keep this to our selves for now?" Louis asked quickly.

"Of course we're going to tell them. I couldn't hide us well, and they'd probably be annoyed if we didn't show off that we were together. They'd get mad at us if we just acted like we were friends again," Niall said chuckling, "And I'm not good at being sneaky, that's why all my pranks against you never work."

Louis chuckled and slowly began to kiss Niall, his hands reaching down, to pull Niall on top of him, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist. Niall sighed softly against Louis' lips unable to control himself any longer. His own hands went to Louis' face pulling him closer, and his legs were on either side of Louis' hips.

The boys kissed each other in ways they hadn't kissed each other since their very first time together. Louis and Niall pulled away at the same time trying to catch their breath and calm down before they accidentally went further. They really couldn't resist each other much longer after continuously staring into each other's eyes, their breathing both ragged against each other's faces.

They leaned into each other about to deepen the kiss when the door was slammed shut downstairs.

"Niall! Louis! We have to get going, unless you don't want to ride in the private jet we're taking!" Liam shouted from down stairs. Niall and Louis exchanged a cheeky smile, Niall jumping off of Louis and ran out of his room, staring down at Liam.

"We're taking a private jet?" Niall asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Louis came of the room much slower, but seeing Niall getting excited got him excited.

"Of course! And it won't be as bad as that tiny plane we took to that tiny town. It's a normal sized private jet! It has couches and tables and a normal bathroom and everything!" Liam said his eyes bright with excitement as well.

This got Louis bouncing up and down with Niall, both of them skreaching at each other about how excited they were. This conversation continued into Niall's room as they changed into some plane clothes and out the door of Niall's flat. Liam chuckling at their obvious excitement.

Louis and Niall were laying with each other on one of the large couches that was in the jet. Louis had one arm drapped across the top of Niall's hip, his other hand intertwined with Niall's, their heads resting on a pillow Niall had brought along. They were staring at each other adoringly, sharing a couple pecks every once in a while.

Harry was asleep in a large chair, across from him their two body guards as well. Zayn and Liam were on the couch across from him and Niall, the two boys laying with each other. Liam was laying his head on Zayn's lap, completely past out, while Zayn scrolled through his tweets, a completely out of character for him to not be sleeping either.

Louis looked back down at Niall trying to put his focus on him, after he'd gotten distracted with studying Zayn and Liam, but Niall had fallen asleep. It wasn't odd for Niall to be asleep, he and Zayn were usually the ones always sleeping anyway.

"It's about time," Zayn grumbled, not looking up from his phone, which he now had resting on Liam's head, "Your lads little dance was getting old."

"I would have o say the same thing about you and Liam, if I didn't know any better," Louis said quietly.

Zayn continued to not look, his eyes flickering to Liam, frowning slightly, a small blush covering his cheeks. He wondered how Louis was able to clue into him and Liam's little relationship when he had been so engulfed in his own little drama with Niall.

"And you do know better because we both have girlfriends. Liam has Danielle, and I have Stephani, whom I like very much," Zayn said looking up at Louis, a serious look planted on his face. His face fell into one of jealousy when he saw Louis staring down at Niall like a love sick teenage girl.

"Mmhmm," Louis could have contradicted Zayn a bit better, shown him all the evidence, but he found it in everyone's interest if they figured it out themselves. It always worked out better when people didn't interfere. Louis knew that for a fact.

He brushed Niall's hair back again, before pecking his forehead, and falling asleep as well, leaving Zayn awake all by himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this story. It was a crazy journey! Please read the sequel, A Dangerous Dance, it goes deeper into Liam and Zayn's relationship.<br>**


End file.
